Eclipse
by Black Lunalite
Summary: The wolf told me that we are bounded by the soul. But the vampire also told me that we are bounded by the blood. Can someone bounded with two different man? And more importantly, both of them are natural enemies. / "I'm like the moon between the sun and the earth. Together, we are an eclipse." / NamJin with TaeJin, GS!Seokjin.
1. Prologue : The Wedding

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Wedding**

* * *

Pemandangan di halaman belakang sebuah rumah besar ini terlihat luar biasa.

Setiap sudutnya dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna merah muda lembut dan juga putih, selain itu, banyak ornamen-orname dekorasi berwarna emas dan _silver_ di sana-sini.

Pernikahan selalu identik dengan warna putih, dan itu adalah apa yang tersaji di depan mata setiap orang saat ini.

Kelopak bunga berwarna putih berserakan menuju podium tempat sosok pengantin pria berdiri dengan gagahnya menunggu sosok pengantin wanita yang masih berada di dalam rumah.

Dan perlahan, sosok itu keluar dengan langkah lembut yang anggun. Tangannya menggandeng lengan sang ayah dengan pandangan yang tertunduk.

Semua tamu tersenyum menatapnya dan tidak sedikit yang berbisik untuk memuji kecantikannya.

Yah, bagaimana tidak cantik? Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang alami digelung sedemikian rupa dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut untuk terjatuh bebas di sekitar tengkuk dan lehernya. Gelungan itu dipermanis dengan sebuah jepit mutiara dan di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah tiara kecil yang berfungsi sebagai tempat untuk menempatkan _veil_.

 _Veil_ itu menutupi kepalanya, melindungi wajahnya yang sudah dipoles dengan _make-up_ sederhana namun tetap terlihat luar biasa.

Sang pengantin wanita menarik napas, dia sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat pasangannya menunggu.

Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi dan dia akan tiba di depan sana.

Dan akhirnya, ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan dia melihat sosok calon pasangan hidupnya menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman.

Senyum itu menular kepadanya, dia membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis seraya membiarkan ayahnya memberikan tangannya kepada sang pengantin pria.

Tatapannya masih tertuju pada calon suaminya. Calon suaminya begitu tampan, mungkin tidak akan ada orang lain di dunia ini yang lebih tampan daripada pria di sebelahnya ini.

Pria yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul di sini untuk menyaksikan bersatunya dua manusia sekaligus dua jiwa. Pernikahan diantara Namjoon Kim dan Seokjin Kim."

Sang pengantin wanita, Seokjin, kembali melirik kepada calon suaminya yang sedang menatap ke depan dengan raut wajah tenang.

Seokjin melupakan wilayah di sekitarnya dan hanya terfokus pada sosok calon suaminya di sebelahnya.

Bohong jika Seokjin mengatakan dia tidak jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Dan Seokjin Kim, apakah kau bersedia?"

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat, dia berkedip dan berusaha mencerna situasi, kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke arah calon suaminya dan pria itu menatapnya, pangkal leher Seokjin berkedut dengan sensasi panas yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Dia menarik napas dan kembali menatap ke depan, "Aku bersedia."

Terdengar hembusan napas lega dan setelahnya Seokjin bisa merasakan Namjoon yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya perlahan-lahan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya.

Namjoon tersenyum, perlahan membuka _wedding veil_ yang menutupi wajah Seokjin, membuat wajah Seokjin terlihat lebih jelas.

Seokjin membalas senyum Namjoon dengan senyum manis yang sama dan dia bisa merasakan Namjoon meraih pangkal lehernya dan mengelus satu bagian yang terasa jauh lebih panas dibandingkan bagian kulitnya yang lain.

Namjoon tersenyum lagi, kali ini seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Seokjin.

"Milikku,"

Bisiknya sebelum menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Seokjin, meresmikan pernikahan mereka.

Sekaligus meresmikan ikatannya dan Seokjin dimata dunia dan keluarga Seokjin.

Ciuman itu terputus saat Namjoon memutuskan untuk menjauhkan bibirnya.

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan perlahan seraya menatap Namjoon.

" _Welcome to my world, my dearest_ _ **Luna**_."

Seokjin mendesah, ' _Luna_ '. Ya itu adalah nama barunya, karena dia adalah pasangan dari sang Alpha sebuah _werewolf pack_.

Ya, Seokjin Kim, baru saja menikahi Namjoon Kim, seorang Alpha.

Seorang _werewolf_.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Ini adalah Eclipse.

Di sini Seokjinnya gender switch ya.

Kenapa? Nanti juga kalian tahu. Hahaha

Dan kalian bisa cek pairnya siapa dan siapa, ada kok di warningnya hehehe

Because sometimes, love is not that simple.

Ditunggu tanggapannya~

P. S :  
Luna adalah pasangan Alpha, atau bisa juga dia pemimpin, tapi perempuan. Umumnya Luna sebagai pasangan Alpha ini Omega, tapi di sini aku modifikasi sedikit jadinya yang bisa menjadi Luna adalah manusia.


	2. Part 1 : The Pack

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 1 : The Pack**

* * *

Seokjin tidak pernah merasa dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari sesuatu sebesar menjadi pasangan dari sang Alpha.

Dia berusia dua puluh dua tahun di tahun ini. Dan pertemuannya dengan Namjoon terjadi enam bulan sebelum hari pernikahan mereka.

Hari itu Seokjin sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke restoran milik orangtuanya lantaran mulai hari itu dia akan belajar untuk meneruskan bisnis tersebut.

Seokjin tidak suka menyetir, dia bisa menyetir tapi Seokjin selalu memilih untuk pergi menggunakan kendaraan umum dibandingkan dengan kendaraan pribadi.

Seokjin suka duduk di dalam bus seraya menatap keluar, memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dan kemudian, Seokjin bertemu Namjoon.

Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin cenderung aneh, Seokjin sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar ketika dia melihat Namjoon terjatuh di trotoar. Seokjin berlari menghampirinya, bertingkah sebagaimana warga yang baik dengan menanyakan apakah Namjoon baik-baik saja tapi yang dilakukan pria itu justru menangkap bahu Seokjin dan menarik lehernya ke dekat mulut pria itu kemudian menancapkan satu gigitan keras di sana.

Seokjin menjerit kala itu, rasanya begitu sakit hingga Seokjin bahkan yakin dirinya akan mati.

Dan kemudian, dia sudah terikat dengan Namjoon, sang Alpha.

 _Pack_ Namjoon terletak di satu sudut kota yang sekelilingnya dihiasi hutan. Dia tidak lagi berada di Korea. Satu hari setelah pernikahan mereka, Namjoon langsung membawanya menuju rumahnya.

Namjoon bilang dia tidak bisa meninggalkan _pack_ nya lebih lama lagi. Dia harus segera pulang.

Dan karena itu, di sinilah Seokjin berada berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak setelah turun dari mobil Namjoon.

Beberapa _werewolf_ yang berjaga di sekitar wilayah Namjoon sedikit membungkuk pada mereka. Seokjin bergidik, dia kurang suka dan masih belum terbiasa dengan kaum _werewolf_.

"Selamat datang kembali, Namjoon."

Seseorang menyapa mereka dan mata biru Seokjin mengerjap saat melihat sosok itu. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala, dia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat kemerahan dan juga celana _jeans_ kusam berwarna hitam.

Rambut cokelat Seokjin sedikit beterbangan tertiup angin dan Seokjin harus menyingkirkannya agar tidak menusuk matanya.

" _Luna_ kami sangat cantik." Pria itu memuji.

Namjoon berdehem, dia meraih pinggang Seokjin dan meraihnya untuk mendekat. "Seokjin, kenalkan, dia Beta _pack_ ini, Hoseok."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, dia meraih tangan Seokjin kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, _Madame_."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "Dia keturunan Prancis, maklumi saja."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia memperhatikan sekitar dan melihat mansion besar di belakang tubuh Hoseok. "Jadi, ini rumahmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya bersama Seokjin. "Di sekitar sini masih ada beberapa rumah lainnya, rumah anggota _pack_."

Hoseok yang berjalan di sebelah Seokjin mengangguk pelan. " _Pack_ kita cukup besar dan disegani, dan itu semua karena Alpha kami yang menyeramkan." Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Untungnya mereka memiliki Beta yang ceria seperti aku."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak paham dengan sistem hierarki kalian."

Hoseok tertawa, "Oh, kau akan mengerti."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, Hoseok sangat ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan Namjoon yang pendiam dan irit bicara.

Bahkan sejak mereka menikah, Namjoon masih bersikap sama. Dia tetap diam dan lebih banyak untuk membiarkan Seokjin melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Mulanya Seokjin bingung, karena dilihat dari manapun Namjoon adalah pihak yang mengikat Seokjin menjadi miliknya. Jadi seharusnya, dia tidak mengabaikan Seokjin seperti ini.

Lagipula, kalau saja Seokjin tidak merasa begitu terikat dengan Namjoon, Seokjin pastinya tidak akan mau berada di sini, menjadi pasangan Namjoon.

"Barang-barangmu akan sampai dalam beberapa hari. Untuk sementara, pakailah apa yang ada di kopermu." Namjoon meletakkan koper di sudut kamar sementara Seokjin sibuk memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

Itu adalah kamarnya dan Namjoon. Kamar bernuansa cokelat gelap karena kayu itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus tiang tempat tidur yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

"Semuanya dari kayu, kau menyukai sesuatu bertema natural?" tanya Seokjin kemudian dia berbalik untuk menatap suaminya.

Namjoon terdiam dan dua detik kemudian dia menggeleng, matanya memperhatikan sosok istrinya dengan tajam. "Tidak, aku suka hutan, dia bagian dari diriku, dan karena itu aku membawanya ke kamarku."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, dia menggosok tangannya yang berkeringat ke celana _jeans_ nya sendiri. Dia memang masih belum terbiasa dengan Namjoon, pernikahan mereka terlalu cepat dilaksanakan, Namjoon mengikat Seokjin terlalu cepat.

"Aku harus pergi keluar. Sudah lama aku tidak _shift_ dan sebagai Alpha, aku harus terbiasa melakukan itu." Namjoon mengusak rambut abu-abu yang sewarna dengan matanya itu dengan gerakan asal yang terlihat seksi.

Seokjin mengangguk, " _Cool_." Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Aku bisa.." Seokjin kehilangan kata-katanya, " _I don't know, walking around_?"

Namjoon menangguk, "Hoseok ada di sini kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Seokjin mengangguk lagi. Dia berdiri kaku di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaku. Suasana canggung benar-benar terasa di udara dan atmosfer menyesakkan ini mulai membuat Seokjin tidak nyaman.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan memberikan satu usapan lembut di sepanjang rambut Seokjin yang halus. "Aku pergi," bisiknya kemudian dia berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka dan melompat ke bawah.

Seokjin menarik napas dan mendesah. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan Namjoon di setiap helai rambutnya. Sentuhan Namjoon selalu memberikan efek magis untuk Seokjin, tapi kelihatannya, hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Namjoon selalu mengatakan dia dan Seokjin terikat.

 _He always said that they are bounded by the soul._

Seokjin tidak mengerti, mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti karena yang Namjoon jelaskan hanyalah sebatas itu.

Mereka terikat.

Tapi Namjoon tidak pernah menjelaskan ikatan macam apa yang terjalin diantara mereka.

Bahkan mereka menikah karena paksaan Seokjin. Namjoon mengatakan kaumnya tidak melakukan pernikahan, mereka hanya perlu mengklaim satu sama lain dan semuanya selesai.

Tapi Seokjin bersikeras, orangtuanya agak konservatif dan tentunya dia tidak akan mengizinkan Seokjin pergi begitu saja tanpa pernikahan.

Dan akhirnya Namjoon setuju, tapi dia tidak terlihat terlalu menyukai pernikahan itu.

Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon. Enam bulan kebersamaan mereka dan ikatan yang sudah terjalin diantara mereka membuat Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon.

Hanya saja, Seokjin tidak tahu apakah Namjoon juga mencintainya ataukah itu hanya sekedar ' _ikatan_ ' diantara mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin merasa bosan karena terus-menerus berada di kamar. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dan entah kenapa Seokjin merasa bahwa dia ingin memeriksa tempat tinggal barunya.

Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari rumah, aroma hutan yang sejuk segera merasuk ke dalam dirinya dan Seokjin tersenyum saat menghirupnya.

Tanah penuh rumput kering di bawah kakinya terdengar bergemerisik lembut. Seokjin dan Namjoon menikah pada saat musim gugur, makanya saat ini dedaunan terlihat berserakan dimana-mana.

"Oh, apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Hoseok sedang tersenyum ke arahnya seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Wilayah kami terlampau luas untuk kau telusuri sendirian." Hoseok menepuk dadanya dengan gaya bangga, "Biarkan aku menemani anda, Nyonya."

Seokjin tertawa, dia memang baru mengenal Hoseok hari ini tapi entah kenapa Seokjin sudah merasa nyaman seolah Hoseok adalah teman lamanya.

"Namjoon sedang pergi dan aku bosan. Jadi aku berpikiran mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi melihat kondisi sekitar." Seokjin tersenyum, "Lagipula, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan."

Hoseok mengerjap, "Oh, kalau begitu kita harus pergi ke tempat favoritku."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hoseok menuju suatu tempat yang disebutnya sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Tempat favorit Hoseok adalah sebuah danau besar dengan beberapa bunga teratai yang menghiasi permukaannya.

Seokjin berdecak, "Wow."

Hoseok tertawa seraya mengatur posisinya untuk duduk di sebuah batang pohon tumbang yang kering. "Kuasumsikan kau sudah lama tidak berada di alam bebas."

Seokjin memainkan alisnya seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah Hoseok. "Tepat sekali."

Hoseok tertawa, "Yah, pantas saja kau tidak terlihat terbiasa saat baru turun dari mobil."

Seokjin tersenyum seadanya kemudian dia memandang danau besar di depannya. "Tempat ini masuk ke wilayah teritori kalian?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Yap, kami menguasai sisi utara, cahaya mataharinya lebih bagus di sini."

Seokjin memperhatikan permukaan danau yang berkilauan tertimpa caha matahari. "Aku bisa melihat itu."

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Apa kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Hoseok terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. "Tidak, belum."

"Tapi tentunya kau tahu tentang ikatan ini, bukan?"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, "Aku Beta, aku akan menikahi sesama _werewolf_ nantinya, lagipula hanya Alpha yang memiliki ikatan semacam ini. Beta tidak."

"Maksudmu hanya aku dan Namjoon yang terikat seperti ini?" Seokjin mendesah, "Pantas saja dia tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan ini."

Hoseok melirik Seokjin, dia mulai mengerti permasalahan di sini hanya saja sebagai Beta, dia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk ikut campur.

"Kau adalah _Luna_ kami, dan tidak ada Alpha yang tidak suka memiliki _Luna_ di sisinya."

"Apa itu _Luna_? Namjoon selalu mengatakannya padaku tapi aku tidak tahu artinya."

" _Luna_ adalah pasangan Alpha. Dia adalah manusia terpilih yang nantinya hanya akan bisa terikat dengan Alpha."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Dan aku adalah sosok terpilih itu." Seokjin menghela napas keras, "Mari berhenti membahas itu dan sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan hierarki _pack_ ini."

Hoseom tersenyum, " _Pack_ ini terdiri dari Alpha, Beta, dan Omega." Hoseok menunjukkan ketiga jarinya.

"Alpha hanya ada satu, dan dia hanya bisa terlahir dari pasangan Alpha dan _Luna_ sebelumnya. Beta adalah seseorang yang dipilih oleh Alpha baru di masa jabatannya dimulai ketika Alpha yang lama mati. Dan Omega, Omega adalah sosok yang melahirkan penerus kami."

"Omega berjumlah sangat banyak. Karena biasanya dia akan melahirkan Omega lainnya. Omega bukan tipe petarung jadi biasanya dia akan diam di rumah jika terjadi perang."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "Kalian berperang?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tidak lagi, peperangan hanya terjadi untuk melebarkan wilayah teritori, dan wilayah kami sudah terlalu besar."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Jadi, hanya Alpha dan _Luna_ yang bisa melahirkan Alpha lainnya. Dan _Luna_ kalian selalu dari kalangan manusia?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Tiap anggota _pack_ secara otomatis terikat dengan Alpha. Sehingga ikatan itu hanya bisa dibentuk dengan seseorang yang berasal dari luar _pack_."

"Apakah nantinya aku akan berubah seperti kalian?" tanya Seokjin, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang werewolf dan banyak buku yang mengatakan dia akan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ juga jika dia digigit oleh _werewolf_.  
Dan _well_ , Namjoon menggigitnya.

Hoseok menggeleng lagi, "Kau akan tetap menjadi seperti ini. Hanya saja kau akan hidup abadi dan aromamu akan tercium seperti Alpha kami."

Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan pertanyaan lain namun dia terhenti karena angin besar bertiup dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dia menggerutu seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan itu membuat Seokjin mendongak, dan setelahnya dia tertegun.

"Hei, Hoseok.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa bagian itu terlihat mendung?" tanya Seokjin seraya menuding ke arah langit.

Hoseok menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Seokjin, "Oh, itu sudut selatan. Itu wilayah kekuasaan _Count_ Dracula."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok dengan mata membulat besar. "Di sini ada Dracula?"

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa beban, "Mereka menempati sudut selatan, bagian yang entah kenapa jarang disinari matahari, hutan di sana juga lebih lebat daripada di sini, bahkan dia akan terlihat gelap di siang hari."

Seokjin bergidik, "Mengerikan."

Hoseok tertawa, "Kami membagi wilayah kami dengan baik, dan kami selalu menempatkan penjaga di batas territorial kami, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya jangan pergi ke wilayah selatan atau ke wilayah netral kami."

"Wilayah netral?"

Hoseok membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab tapi dia terhenti dan menatap Seokjin, "Alpha di sini."

Seokjin mengerjap bingung dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar suara gemerisik daun dan sosok Namjoon muncul dari balik salah satu pohon.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau di sini."

Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang berdiri di hadapannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membantu Seokjin berdiri. Setelahnya pria itu membantu merapikan pakaian Seokjin serta menepuk-nepuknya untuk membersihkan dari kotoran yang menempel.

Perhatian yang diberikan Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin merona, hanya saja karena Namjoon melakukan semuanya dengan datar, dia tidak tahu apakah Namjoon melakukan itu karena dia memang perhatian kepada Seokjin ataukah hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa Seokjin adalah miliknya di hadapan Hoseok.

Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Seokjin dan mengendusnya pelan. "Hmm, aromamu seperti Hoseok karena menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Huh?"

Namjoon menyempatkan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di atas tanda klaimnya atas Seokjin kemudian mengelus rambut panjang Seokjin dengan perlahan dan usapannya berlanjut ke rahang serta bibir bawah Seokjin.

"Makan malam akan segera disiapkan, mandilah dulu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, Namjoon tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Seokjin menyusuri hutan dengan lengannya yang merangkul bahu Seokjin.

Ketika mereka berjalan, Namjoon dan Seokjin beberapa kali berpapasan dengan beberapa orang pria dan wanita dan mereka membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Seokjin.

"Anggota _pack_ , tapi yang pria adalah penjaga wilayah, sedangkan yang wanita adalah _werewolf_ biasa."

"Kudengar dari Hoseok hanya para Omega yang bisa melahirkan _werewolf_ lainnya. Apakah itu benar?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Apakah Omega juga terikat?"

Dan untuk yang kali ini Namjoon menggeleng. "Omega tidak terikat dengan siapapun, siapapun bisa menjadikan seorang Omega sebagai pasangannya. Hanya saja, jika dia sudah menjadi milik seorang _werewolf_ , Omega itu hanya akan berhubungan dengan _werewolf_ itu saja."

"Aah.." Seokjin mengangguk paham. "Kukira selama ini sistemnya Alpha selalu berpasangan dengan Omega. Ternyata aku salah ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Namjoon berdehem, "Kita sudah sampai, segeralah mandi dan kita akan makan malam."

Seokjin mengangguk dan dia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau belum menceritakan apapun soal sistem _pack_? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui semuanya?"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat Hoseok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Namjoon menghela napas lagi.

"Butuh waktu kurang lebih 1-2 tahun untuk aromamu benar-benar menutupi tubuhnya. Dan selama itu terjadi, dia harus bersiap menerima kenyataan itu kan? Apakah dia siap? Dia menceritakan padaku bahwa dia dan keluarganya adalah seseorang yang cenderung konservatif." Hoseok menyipitkan matanya, "Kau berencana untuk memberitahunya kan?"

Namjoon melirik Hoseok. Dia memilih Hoseok sebagai Beta atau wakil pemimpinnya karena Hoseok sangat bijaksana dan mampu mengatasi masalah dengan tenang, agak berbeda dengan dirinya.

Tapi terkadang, memiliki Beta terlalu cakap seperti Hoseok justru membuat Namjoon tersudut.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi dia milikku, Hoseok. Aku sudah mengikatnya."

"Ikatanmu akan benar-benar berlaku nanti, Namjoon. Saat ini aromanya masih manusia, kau sendiri menyadari itu karena dia tercium sepertiku hanya karena duduk di sebelahku."

Namjoon menghela napas lagi, jarinya tertuju pada cincin pernikahan diantara dia dan Seokjin di jarinya.

"Seokjin adalah _Luna_ -ku, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan berada diatas yang lainnya."

Hoseok berdecak, "Sebaiknya memang kau mengklaimnya ketika kau benar-benar yakin kau tidak bisa kehilangan dia atau ketika kau sudah benar-benar mencintainya."

"Aku pasti akan mencintainya, dia pasangan jiwaku." Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa kau terdengar tidak yakin?"

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau berambisi mendapatkan pasanganmu hanya karena dengan itu kau bisa benar-benar menjadi pemimpin." Hoseok menipiskan bibirnya, "Tapi Seokjin adalah manusia, aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan mentakdirkan seseorang selembut Seokjin untukmu."

Hoseok melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan menghancurkannya, Namjoon."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Draft untuk ini udah selesai lumayan banyak makanya aku lanjut yang ini dulu. Hehehe

.  
.

Ditunggu tanggapannya~


	3. Part 2: The Alpha

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 2 : The Alpha**

* * *

Ketika Seokjin turun untuk makan malam bersama, dia bisa melihat Namjoon sudah duduk di kursinya dan Hoseok juga ada di sana.

Kelihatannya Alpha dan Beta dalam _pack_ selalu bersama, karena memang Seokjin selalu melihat Hoseok berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Namjoon.

Seokjin duduk di salah satu kursi dan Hoseok menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. Seokjin membalas senyum itu dan ketika dia melirik Namjoon, suaminya itu tetap diam dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

Kepala Seokjin tertunduk, disaat Hoseok bahkan benar-benar memberikan sedikit perhatiannya dengan melirik Seokjin dan tersenyum, Namjoon sebagai suaminya justru hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Pandangan Seokjin tertuju pada menu makan malam mereka dan sebagian besar terisi dengan daging. Seokjin mengernyit, mungkin dia harus lebih banyak mengkonsumsi buah-buahan karena kelihatannya _werewolf_ hanya suka daging.

"Kau tidak suka menunya? Maaf, kami memang biasanya lebih banyak mengkonsumsi daging." Hoseok tersenyum pada Seokjin kemudian menggeser mangkuk _salad_ ke dekat Seokjin. "Tambahkan ini agar kau tidak sakit perut."

Seokjin tersenyum pada Hoseok seraya menggumamkan terima kasih. Dia meraih mangkuk besar berisi _salad_ dan mengisinya ke piringnya. Seokjin melirik Namjoon sekali lagi dan akhirnya dia mulai makan.

Namjoon benar-benar tidak bicara padanya selama makan malam.

Ketika akhirnya makan malam selesai, Seokjin segera kembali ke kamarnya dan bermaksud untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

Dia dan Namjoon adalah pasangan sekarang, jadi mungkin Seokjin harus bersiap-siap untuk suaminya di malam ini karena walaupun ini bukan lagi malam pertama mereka, tapi mereka masih pasangan baru.

Seokjin sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya ketika Namjoon membuka pintu kamar mereka dan masuk. Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin yang duduk di meja rias dan mengusap bahu Seokjin.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Namjoon berbisik, dia menyingkirkan rambut Seokjin dari lehernya kemudian menggigitnya di tanda klaim Namjoon berada.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, dan dia kembali membukanya saat Namjoon sudah melepaskannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Seokjin memperhatikan bekas gigitan klaim Namjoon di lehernya, Namjoon selalu menggigitinya setiap beberapa kali seolah jika dia tidak melakukan itu, Seokjin akan pergi.

Seokjin tidak tahu bagaimana sistem klaim dari _werewolf_ kepada manusia. Yang jelas, bagi manusia seperti Seokjin, efeknya sungguh luar biasa karena bisa dibilang Seokjin menjadi cenderung ketergantungan akan Namjoon.

Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Namjoon, dan juga merasakan detak jantung Namjoon di dalam dirinya.

Itu terasa seperti Namjoon hidup dalam tubuhnya. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Seokjin memutuskan untuk meminta Namjoon menikahinya agar Namjoon bisa membawanya ke rumahnya.

Tapi setelah tiba di rumah Namjoon, entah kenapa Seokjin merasakan sebuah keraguan. Seperti sebuah firasat buruk terkait hubungannya dan Namjoon.

Seokjin meletakkan sisirnya dan mengelus tanda klaim Namjoon, bagian kulit itu selalu terasa lebih panas dibandingkan bagian kulit Seokjin yang lainnya. Dan bagian itu juga terasa berdenyut seiring dengan detak jantung Seokjin.

Seokjin masih sibuk memperhatikan tanda klaim di lehernya ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Namjoon keluar dari sana.

Namjoon tidak memakai pakaian atas, dia hanya memakai sebuah celana katun polos dan dia melangkah mendekati Seokjin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Seokjin tersenyum, berada di dekat Namjoon selalu membuatnya melupakan apapun dan hanya fokus pada Namjoon.

Namjoon dan segala yang melekat dalam diri pria itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Seokjin membuka matanya keesokkan harinya, Namjoon tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Seokjin mencoba tidak peduli, mungkin saja Namjoon memiliki urusan lain seperti memeriksa kondisi wilayahnya atau sejenisnya.

Dan Seokjin bukanlah _werewolf_ , dia jelas tidak akan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa Namjoon lakukan.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Ketika dia tiba di bawah, dia melihat meja makan yang kosong dengan seorang pelayan yang entah _werewolf_ atau bukan, sedang menuangkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jus jeruk ke sebuah gelas tinggi.

"Selamat pagi," Seokjin menyapa dengan suara pelan dan sang pelayan membungkuk sopan.

"Dimana Namjoon? Dan Hoseok?" Seokjin bertanya seraya meneguk sedikit jus jeruk dalam gelasnya.

"Sang Alpha sedang pergi memeriksa Omeganya, dan Tuan Hoseok berada di rumahnya." Sang pelayan menjawab dengan suara lirih namun Seokjin bisa menangkap ucapannya dengan baik.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Omeganya? Namjoon punya Omega?"

Pelayan itu tersentak, tubuhnya kaku dengan wajah menatap Seokjin yang masih diam menunggu jawaban. Dia membuka bibirnya kemudian mengatupkannya lagi dengan gugup.

"Jawab aku, Namjoon punya Omega? Apa maksudnya itu?" Seokjin bertanya lagi dan sang pelayan mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Seokjin hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya namun suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah yang menghentak masuk ke dalam membuat Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, dan dia melihat Namjoon, suaminya, sedang berjalan masuk bersama Hoseok.

Seokjin memperhatikan Namjoon yang berjalan dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Seokjin mengusap bibirnya kemudian meletakkan serbetnya ke atas meja. Dia berdiri kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Namjoon.

"Dia bilang kau punya Omega, apa maksudnya?" Seokjin bertanya dengan wajah datar, sebisa mungkin menjaga intonasi suaranya tetap stabil dan tidak meledak marah.

Hoseok terlihat meringis sementara Namjoon hanya diam.

"Ya, aku punya Omega." Namjoon menjawab dengan tenang. "Setiap Alpha akan berpasangan dengan Omega."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Berpasangan? Bukankah aku adalah pasanganmu?"

"Kau adalah _Luna_ , kau berbeda dengan mereka. Kau akan melahirkan Alpha baru nantinya, dan Omegaku akan melahirkan _werewolf_ biasa." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

"Melahirkan? Maksudmu kau akan memiliki anak dengannya?" Seokjin nyaris berteriak sekarang.

"Dia sudah memiliki anak dariku, aku mengunjunginya pagi ini."

Seokjin terperangah, dia menatap Namjoon dengan tidak percaya. "Lantas kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Karena kau pasangan jiwaku."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oh, persetan dengan itu. Jika kau bisa memiliki anak darinya, kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Aku bahkan bukan _werewolf_ , apa aku bisa mengandung anakmu?"

Namjoon mengangguk tegas, "Ya, kau bisa, setelah satu dekade, kau akan kuat mengandung bayiku."

Seokjin mendengus, "Sepuluh tahun lagi aku sudah memasuki usia tiga puluh tahun, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku kuat?"

"Gigitan klaim dariku membuatmu hidup abadi. Hanya saja butuh waktu 1-2 tahun agar klaim itu terbentuk seutuhnya, dan setelahnya butuh satu dekade bagimu untuk menguatkan tubuhmu agar kuat mengandung Alpha baru. Nanti ketika aku menyerahkan jabatan Alphaku pada Alpha baru, kita akan hidup selamanya. Bersama." Namjoon melangkah mendekati Seokjin, "Saat ini kau sudah hidup abadi, hanya saja, aroma manusiamu masih tercium dengan kuat."

Seokjin tertegun, jika melihat dari penjelasan Namjoon, bukankah itu artinya dia belum terikat seutuhnya dengan Namjoon? Namjoon bahkan memiliki Omega dan Omega itu sudah memberikan bayi untuknya!

Lantas untuk apa ikatan diantara Seokjin dan Namjoon terjalin? Untuk apa Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Namjoon? Persetan dengan bagian dia hidup abadi dan statusnya yang berbeda yaitu menjadi ' _Luna_ ' atau apalah itu. Seokjin tidak peduli.

Dia tidak peduli lagi karena pada kenyataannya Seokjin harus membagi Namjoon untuk orang lain.

Dan di sini Namjoon adalah pihak yang mengikatnya lebih dulu. Jadi untuk apa? Untuk apa ikatan ini terjalin? Apa Namjoon merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan memiliki Omega?

Namjoon bergerak mendekati Seokjin lagi dan mengusap pipinya, "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon dari tubuhnya, "Jangan menyentuhku." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tajam, "Bagus sekali kau baru memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki pasangan setelah membawaku kemari."

"Dia Omegaku, Seokjin. Setiap _werewolf_ akan memiliki Omega, dan aku Alpha mereka, aku harus memberikan penerus pada _pack_ ini."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Tolong katakan padaku kau hanya memiliki satu Omega."

"Ya, aku hanya memiliki satu Omega."

"Dan berapa bayi yang sudah kau miliki bersamanya?"

"Dua."

Seokjin merasa hatinya remuk mendengar itu. "Berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Kurang lebih lima puluh tahun."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, Seokjin bahkan belum berada di dunia ini lima puluh tahun lalu. Dan Namjoon bahkan sudah memiliki Omeganya saat itu. Omega Namjoon jelas lebih dekat dan terikat dengan Namjoon dalam segi apapun.

"Aku perlu waktu sebentar," Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon dengan lemah agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Itu tradisi, Seokjin. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

Seokjin mendongak dengan pandangan berkilat marsh, "Oh ya?! Jadi menurutmu aku harus baik-baik saja mengetahui orang yang terikat denganku memiliki pasangan lain dan sudah memiliki anak dengannya? Menurutmu aku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah bersama dengan orang lain selain dirimu seumur hidupku!"

"Itu wajar, manusia akan menganggapmu tidak menarik karena sejak awal jiwamu terikat denganku."

Seokjin tertegun, "Maksudmu alasan kenapa aku selalu sendiri selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidupku adalah karena aku terikat denganmu? Aku hanya bisa bersamamu?"

"Ya,"

"Dan kau bisa bersama dengan orang lain?"

"Ya,"

Seokjin mendesis, dia menatap Namjoon dengan marah. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku sendiri seumur hidupku." Seokjin mendorong Namjoon dengan kuat kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok mendesah saat melihat Seokjin berlari pergi. "Sudah kuduga ini akan sulit."

Namjoon melirik Hoseok, "Dia akan terus bersamaku, dia dan aku terikat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Ya, tapi Seokjin sangat.. tradisional. Kurasa dia tidak akan memaafkanmu dalam waktu yang lama."

Namjoon menunduk, menatap cincin pernikahannya dan Seokjin yang terlihat mengkilat di jarinya.

"Biarkan saja, dia hanya butuh waktu." Namjoon mengusap cincinnya, "Dia pasti akan kembali padaku. Aku yakin itu."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Mari berdoa agar hal itu benar-benar terjadi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memikirkan semuanya dan entah kenapa sekarang akhirnya dia bisa paham apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya.

Seokjin lahir di malam _full moon_ , ibunya selalu menceritakan bagaimana bulan terlihat begitu terang dan indah di hari ketika Seokjin lahir. Seokjin rasa itu adalah pertanda dari alam bahwa dia adalah pasangan dari sang Alpha.

Dan selanjutnya, selama masa hidup Seokjin, Seokjin tidak pernah berkencan. Dia pernah menyukai beberapa orang, tapi entah kenapa semua pria melihatnya seolah Seokjin tidak terjangkau, dan mereka akan berada di sisi Seokjin hanya sebagai teman, bukan kekasih.

Dan sekarang, Seokjin mengerti alasannya. Dia terikat dengan Namjoon sejak awal dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan manusia lain.

Tapi kenapa Namjoon bisa mengikat dirinya dengan orang lain sebelum Seokjin? Itu sungguh tidak adil.

Seokjin menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kesendirian karena dia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang lain. Lantas bagaimana jika Namjoon tidak menemukannya? Bukankah itu berarti Seokjin hanya akan hidup sendirian seumur hidupnya? Seokjin akan menderita jika dia tidak bertemu Namjoon, tapi Namjoon akan baik-baik saja tanpa Seokjin.

Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Seokjin meninju bantal yang berada di pangkuannya dengan marah.

Jadi itu alasannya Namjoon terlihat tidak terlalu gembira menyambut pernikahannya dan Seokjin. Itu pasti karena dia sudah terikat dengan orang lain.

Seokjin mendengus, seharusnya Namjoon menyebutkan statusnya yang sudah tidak lajang di kencan pertama mereka. Bukankah itu aturan dasar dalam berkencan? Seokjin meninju bantalnya lagi dengan marah kemudian meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Seokjin marah. Sangat.

Sementara itu, Namjoon duduk diam di ruang bawah seraya memejamkan matanya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara dari atas.

"Dia melompat dari atas tempat tidur." Namjoon berbisik pelan dan Hoseok menoleh ke arahnya.

"Semoga dia tidak mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barangmu di atas sana." Hoseok bergumam rendah.

"Tidak, dia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan langkah menghentak." Namjoon tersenyum geli, "Dia lapar."

Dahi Hoseok berkerut, "Bukankah baru ada enam bulan setelah kau menggigitnya? Tapi efek ikatan kalian sudah sekuat itu?"

Namjoon membuka matanya dan menatap Hoseok. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga berpikir proses ini agak terlalu cepat, tapi aku suka merasakannya di dalam diriku."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Aku senang melihatmu terlihat lebih ' _hidup_ ' karena ikatanmu dengannya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku juga menyukainya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan kesal. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia belum sarapan dan sekarang perutnya berbunyi dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Dia ingin keluar, dia ingin makan. Tapi ego Seokjin menahannya. Seokjin tidak mungkin turun begitu saja kemudian melahap sarapannya setelah bertengkar dengan Namjoon secara terbuka.

Seokjin membuka jendela dan mengintip ke bawah, kamar mereka terletak di lantai dua, jika Seokjin ingin keluar, dia harus melewati tangga di dalam rumah. Dia manusia, dan dia tidak cukup gila untuk melompat dari lantai dua kecuali jika dia ingin mematahkan satu atau dua buah tulang dalam tubuhnya.

Seokjin mengerang kesal dan setelahnya dia meraih mantelnya kemudian dia melesat keluar dari kamarnya. Seokjin berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan mengabaikan Namjoon serta Hoseok yang berada di ruang depan.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" Namjoon berseru saat Seokjin terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju pintu.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" sentak Seokjin seraya membuka pintunya kemudian berlari keluar.

Seokjin juga tidak tahu dia mau pergi kemana, tapi dia membawa dompetnya dan dia berharap dia akan menemukan restoran atau sejenisnya di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

Kaki Seokjin berjalan menyusuri jalan yang entah menuju kemana. Seokjin mendesah pelan, dia semakin lapar tapi kelihatannya jalan yang harus dia lewati masih sangat panjang.

Seokjin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia tidak melihat mobil dimanapun dan seingatnya, kota terdekat berjarak sekitar empat puluh lima menit dengan mobil.

Seokjin bisa mati sebelum dia mencapai kota.

Dia mendesah lelah, kemudian Seokjin melihat hutan di sisinya dan mendadak terlintas pikiran untuk mencari buah-buahan di hutan.

Seokjin tersenyum gembira dan bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia pernah beberapa kali pergi kemping bersama ayahnya dan Seokjin rasa dia bisa mengenali tanaman yang bisa dimakan dan yang tidak.

Ketika Seokjin masuk semakin dalam ke hutan, dedaunan semakin lebat hingga rasanya bagian dalam hutan terlihat gelap. Seokjin mendongak, langit tidak lagi terlihat di tempat Seokjin berada sekarang.

Sekelilingnya terlihat begitu gelap dan Seokjin mendesah pelan. Dia merasakan firasat buruk. Seokjin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan karena hutan yang remang-remang tentunya menambah tingkat bahaya.

Seokjin baru saja melewati sebuah akar pohon yang menonjol ketika tiba-tiba saja sekawanan burung terbang secara bersamaan dan membuatnya menjerit karena kaget.

Seokjin berusaha berlari namun sialnya dia justru terpeleset dedaunan basah yang tersebar di tanah dan membuatnya terperosok ke sebuah jurang pendek.

Jeritan Seokjin terdengar mengisi seluruh hutan, dia meluncur dengan begitu cepat dan akhirnya berhenti saat tubuhnya membentur sebuah batu besar.

Seokjin mengerang sakit, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan dia merasakan aliran darah serta bau anyir yang pekat dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Seokjin tahu bahwa dia akan mati jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolongnya. Tapi Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa menjerit untuk meminta tolong.

Airmata mulai menggenangi mata Seokjin karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Seokjin terisak pelan, "N-Namjoon.."

Seokjin meringis sakit, dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun di sana.

Seokjin menarik napas, matanya terpejam untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan sekaligus menenangkan diri namun suara derak dari dahan pohon di sekitarnya membuat Seokjin membuka matanya dengan lebar.

Dan di sanalah Seokjin melihatnya, seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring dengan menyedihkan.

Seokjin mengucap syukur dalam hati karena dia mengira sosok itu adalah Namjoon, Seokjin membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Namjoon namun suara yang berasal dari sosok misterius itu membuat Seokjin menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Hmm, _I smell blood_.."

Itu bukan suara Namjoon.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Okeh, part duanya muncul gaes. Heheheu

Namjoonnya agak ngeselin ya? Emang /eh

Dan siapakah sosok yang nyamperin Seokjin kita?

Ditunggu tanggapannya~


	4. Part 3 : The Vampire

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 3 : The Vampire**

* * *

Seokjin masih mencoba bernapas dengan normal, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lengannya perih, begitu perih hingga terasa seperti terbakar.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan berdoa agar seseorang menemukannya di sini. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, kakinya sakit dan terasa berdenyut-denyut mengerikan.

"Hmm.. _I smell blood_."

Itu bukan suara Namjoon, Seokjin berani bersumpah atas nama nyawanya yang mungkin hanya tersisa separuh bahwa itu bukan suara Namjoon.

Seokjin menahan napasnya saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang melompat turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan begitu mulusnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

' _Orang itu jelas bukan manusia_.'

Seokjin menarik napas, dia meringis karena rasanya begitu sakit bahkan hanya untuk bernapas.

"Bau darahmu tercium hingga ke kastilku," sosok asing itu melangkah semakin mendekat. "Aroma termanis yang pernah kucium seumur hidupku." Dia benar-benar berhenti di hadapan Seokjin, "Siapa kau?"

Kehilangan banyak darah membuat Seokjin pusing, dia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Seokjin menarik napas lagi, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu namun dia merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis dan setelahnya Seokjin tidak tahu apakah dia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak.

Sosok asing yang berada di hadapan Seokjin terdiam saat Seokjin tidak sadarkan diri. Aroma manis Seokjin tercium begitu pekat di udara dan sosok itu membungkuk, mencolek sedikit darah Seokjin yang mengalir kemudian membawanya ke bibirnya sendiri.

Di detik darah Seokjin menempel di lidahnya, dia langsung tersentak, memang ada sesuatu yang asing di dalam darah Seokjin, tapi rasa darah Seokjin benar-benar luar biasa.

Sosok asing itu tertegun sesaat sebelum kemudian dia mendesis rendah, "Milikku.."

"Dia bukan milikmu."

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara itu, dia mengeluarkan dengusan rendah kemudian berbalik, menatap sang Alpha yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia masih manusia,"

"Dia milikku, gigitan klaimku ada padanya." Namjoon menggeram seraya melangkah mendekat, "Jauhkan taringmu darinya, Taehyung."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Aku bisa mengganti gigitan klaimmu itu. Dia masih manusia, dan dia adalah milikku, rasa dan aroma darahnya membuktikan itu."

Namjoon menggeram lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih buas dan mengerikan.

Hoseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan situasi memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. "Oke, tenanglah kalian berdua, kita harus mengusahakan pertolongan untuk Seokjin atau kalian akan benar-benar kehilangan dia." Hoseok melangkah maju mendekati Seokjin dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Namjoon bergegas mendekat dan mengambil alih tubuh Seokjin dari lengan Hoseok. Dia memperhatikan mata Seokjin yang terpejam dan Namjoon merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas dengan kuat.

Detakan jantung Seokjin melemah.

"Rumah sakit, Joon. Sekarang." Hoseok berujar tegas kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih diam di sana seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" _Luna_ sang Alpha, _heh_? Tak kusangka pasanganku sehebat itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan perlahan kemudian menarik napas dalam. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan namun Seokjin sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Remasan di tangannya membuat Seokjin menoleh dan dia melihat Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hei, merasa lebih baik?" Namjoon berbisik serak seraya bergerak untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Seokjin.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan Namjoon di dahinya. Dia membuka matanya lagi kemudian berujar pelan, "Sakit."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Kakimu terkilir dan lenganmu robek, dan ada beberapa luka-luka lainnya, tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan baik."

Seokjin mengangguk, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Yah, dia baru saja terjatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi, wajar saja dia terluka di sana-sini.

Baru saja Seokjin ingin tertidur, dia teringat pada sosok yang menghampirinya sebelum dia pingsan. Seokjin membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Namjoon.

"Sebelum aku pingsan, aku melihat seseorang, seorang pria. Siapa dia?"

Walaupun tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi Seokjin menyadari tubuh Namjoon menegang.

"Namjoon, siapa dia?" Seokjin bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas.

"Dia _Dracula_ , Taehyung. Dia tinggal di sisi selatan wilayah, dan kau terjatuh di wilayah netral, wajar jika dia menemukanmu karena darahmu. Dan untungnya dia tidak menghisap darahmu." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan sedikit enggan.

Seokjin tertegun, tapi jika dia mencoba mengingatnya kembali, dia ingat sosok itu bertanya siapa Seokjin.

Apakah itu akan dilakukan oleh seorang _vampire_ pada korbannya?

"Tapi.."

Namjoon berdiri, "Aku harus kembali ke _pack_ , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama." Namjoon membungkuk, memberikan kecupan lainnya di dahi Seokjin, "Istirahatlah, Hoseok akan menemanimu."

Dan Namjoon pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Seokjin yang bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan suara untuk mencegahnya.

Seokjin mendesah pasrah, dia memilih untuk menatap ke arah jendela yang mulai menampilkan semburat jingga. Apakah itu berarti dia tidak sadarkan diri selama sisa hari? Karena dia ingat dia keluar dari rumah saat pagi hari.

"Hai, Seokjin."

Seokjin menoleh dan melihat Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hoseok tersenyum lebar seraya duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Hoseok bertanya dengan ceria.

"Yah, sedikit." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Ah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Siapa _vampire_ itu? Aku bertanya padanya soal Namjoon dan dia bilang dia ada di sana karena mencium aroma darahku. Tapi sebelum aku pingsan, aku ingat dia bertanya mengenai diriku. Apakah _vampire_ akan melakukan itu pada korbannya?"

Hoseok menegang, "Ada lagi yang dia katakan padamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, jangan khawatir. Namjoon menempatkan penjagaan untukmu di sekitar wilayah rumah sakit, tempat ini adalah wilayah netral, Namjoon harus memberikan perlindungan untukmu."

"Apakah dia berbahaya?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Kaumnya adalah musuh alami kami, Seokjin."

Seokjin tertegun, "Oh."

"Adakah yang kau butuhkan? Jika ada, aku bisa menyiapkannya untukmu."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada, aku ingin istirahat."

Hoseok menghembuskan napas lega, "Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu di sini sampai giliran patroliku tiba. Jangan khawatir, hanya aku dan Namjoon yang diizinkan untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Nanti jika aku pergi, seorang _werewolf_ akan berjaga di depan pintu kamarmu."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah santai. Dia tidak melihat beberapa _werewolf_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Seokjin karena dia meminta beberapa anggota klannya untuk membuat sedikit keributan hingga membuat mereka semua pergi ke sana.

Sebenarnya Taehyung melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sungguh sangat penasaran terhadap sosok Seokjin, jika melihat dari betapa murkanya Namjoon, dia pasti pasangan Alpha itu.

Tapi kenapa Taehyung merasa terikat dengannya? Bahkan Taehyung merasakan perasaan hangat yang begitu hebat hanya karena mencicipi darah Seokjin.

Jika insting Taehyung benar, maka mungkin saja Seokjin adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini.

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang rawat Seokjin dan melihat gadis itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tertidur dengan damai.

Kaki Taehyung melangkah semakin dekat dan dia bisa mencium aroma darah Seokjin yang memenuhi udara. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh helaian rambut Seokjin yang terserak di bantalnya.

Rambut Seokjin, kehangatan Seokjin, detak jantung Seokjin, aroma Seokjin, Taehyung menyukainya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan membungkuk, dia menempelkan hidungnya di garis rambut Seokjin yang berada di dahinya.

Taehyung menarik napas dan aroma Seokjin terasa memenuhi dirinya. Dia tersenyum, bahkan hanya dengan mencium aroma Seokjin, Taehyung sudah merasa dirinya hidup kembali.

"Milikku," Taehyung berbisik pelan, dia menempatkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeliat pelan, mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa dingin saat Taehyung menyentuhnya. Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dan dia memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin kembali menggumam nyaman dan kembali pulas.

Deru napas Seokjin terdengar teratur dan ini kembali menimbulkan sebuah senyum di bibir Taehyung.

"Milikku," Taehyung berbisik lagi, dia mengelus lembut pipi Seokjin.

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya, karena kau milikku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menggeliat pelan seraya membuka matanya, dia menggumam pelan seraya melirik ke arah jendela yang tirainya sudah dibuka, mungkin oleh perawatnya.

Tangan Seokjin naik untuk menyentuh dahinya dan mengelusnya. Semalam dia bermimpi aneh dimana _vampire_ yang dilihatnya di hutan itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamarnya dan mencium dahinya.

Mimpi itu gila, aneh, dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi Seokjin benar-benar merasakan sensasi dingin saat _vampire_ itu mengusap wajahnya ataupun mengecup dahinya.

Dan di mimpi itu, Seokjin juga mendengar _vampire_ itu menyebut Seokjin sebagai miliknya. Itu diucapkan dengan begitu serius hingga Seokjin ragu itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan sesaat.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa _vampire_ itu bisa masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam _vampire_ itu yang entah kenapa membuat Seokjin terhanyut.

Bohong jika Seokjin mengatakan dia tidak kecewa mimpi itu berakhir dengan cepat.

Seokjin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis padanya kemudian dia melangkah masuk, namun baru dua langkah dia berjalan, Namjoon terhenti.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi tiba-tiba saja Namjoon menggeram dengan menyeramkan. Dia meneriakkan nama Hoseok dan detik berikutnya Hoseok sudah berada di dalam kamar Seokjin.

"Dia masuk ke sini! Dia berada di sini!" Namjoon membentak marah kepada Hoseok. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada kalian untuk menjaganya? Bagaimana mungkin kalian membiarkan _vampire_ itu masuk ke kamarnya?!"

Seokjin tertegun, ada seorang _vampire_ yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan apakah itu artinya Taehyung benar-benar datang ke kamarnya?

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang masih terlihat murka, "Namjoon.."

Namjoon terdiam, dia menghela napas dan melangkah dengan langkah lebar untuk mendekati Seokjin. Alpha itu membungkuk dan menggeram rendah saat tubuhnya sudah dekat dengan Seokjin.

"Bahkan kau tercium sepertinya. Dia benar-benar ada di kamar ini." Namjoon menggeram marah dan menatap Seokjin, "Kau melihatnya datang?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku tertidur setelah minum obat." Seokjin berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, dia tidak akan mengatakan kepada Namjoon bahwa dia melihat Taehyung dalam mimpinya semalam.

Namjoon menyibak sedikit kerah pakaian Seokjin untuk melihat gigitan klaimnya. Namjoon mengelus bagian itu dengan ibu jari dan tersenyum merasakan itu masih sehangat biasanya.

"Kenapa _vampire_ itu menemuiku? Untuk apa? Apakah dia ingin menjadikanku makanan?" Seokjin bertanya seraya mengelus tangan Namjoon yang masih bertahan di lehernya.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Namjoon.

Seokjin tahu Namjoon berbohong, tapi Seokjin memilih untuk diam dan tersenyum pada Namjoon. "Yah, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya datang ke sini, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia tidak menghisap darahku."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia menumpukan dahinya dengan dahi Seokjin dan memejamkan matanya. "Malam ini aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih."

Dan Namjoon benar-benar menepati ucapannya itu. Bahkan Namjoon tidak meninggalkan kamar rawatnya seharian itu. Dia duduk di sisi Seokjin dan menemaninya melewati harinya di rumah sakit.

Seokjin sedang berbaring seraya memperhatikan Namjoon yang sibuk mengelus buku-buku jarinya. "Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau terikat denganku, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ikatan itu akan benar-benar sempurna dalam 1-2 tahun, dan setelahnya, kau hanya akan tercium sepertiku."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Lantas bagaimana dengan ikatan diantara kau dan Omega itu?"

Namjoon menegang, dia berdehem kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Itu juga ikatan, dia hanya bisa berhubungan denganku."

"Aku tidak suka berbagi, tapi itu seharusnya diucapkan oleh Omega itu karena dia yang memilikimu lebih dulu." Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya, dia masih membenci kenyataan Namjoon memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Tapi kau adalah yang utama, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendesah pasrah, "Aku tahu." Dia menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aku mau tidur."

Kelopak mata Seokjin menutup dan Namjoon memberikan sebuah kecupan di tiap kelopak matanya.

"Mimpi indah, sayang."

Seokjin tersenyum,  
' _Apakah vampire itu akan muncul dalam mimpinya lagi malam ini?'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat untuk Seokjin. Proses pemulihannya berlangsung dengan cepat dan selama proses itu Namjoon tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya sedikitpun.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa Namjoon mendadak menjadi sangat protektif disaat Seokjin jelas-jelas tidak mau berurusan dengan Namjoon dulu.

Seokjin masih marah. Itu jelas.

Namjoon mendorong kursi roda Seokjin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hari ini Seokjin sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan Namjoon bersikeras bahwa Seokjin harus duduk di kursi roda walaupun Seokjin yakin dia kuat untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar Omegamu?" tanya Seokjin pada saat mereka sudah tiba di sebelah mobil Namjoon.

Hoseok yang memegangi pintu mobil itu terbatuk dengan keras dan dia berdehem dengan canggung.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang sedang mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggendong Seokjin. "Kau menemaniku terus belakangan ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia mengerti siapa dirimu, Seokjin. Kau tetap yang paling utama di sini." Namjoon mengangkat tubuh Seokjin dengan mudah dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Oh, benarkah? Senang mendengarnya." Seokjin mengayunkan nada bicaranya dengan gaya mengejek. Hoseok meringis di kursi kemudi sementara Namjoon terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan saat kita sudah tiba di rumah?" Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Ya, menjauh darimu. Kau bisa bebas bersama dengan sosok yang sudah bersama denganmu selama 50 tahun. Tenang saja, jangan pedulikan aku."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Seokjin.."

"Peraturan pertama setelah hari kencan pertama adalah menjelaskan status kita, kau tahu?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan tajam. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah memiliki pasangan saat itu."

"Seokjin, aku.."

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil, "Diamlah,"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya seraya menghela napas lagi. Seokjin mencoba tidak mempedulikan gerutuan pelan Namjoon dan memilih untuk fokus menatap keluar.

Kemudian Seokjin melihatnya, sosok _vampire_ yang pernah hadir dalam mimpinya namun tidak pernah muncul lagi, sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar seraya menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin nyaris saja membuka kaca untuk memanggil sosok itu namun untungnya dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tetap duduk diam di kursinya.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok _vampire_ itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

Langkah kaki Seokjin yang sudah tiba di depan pintu terhenti saat mendengar suara Namjoon. Dia menghela napas keras dan berbalik untuk menatap manusia serigala yang masih menjadi suaminya itu.

"Jalan-jalan." Seokjin menyahut singkat.

"Sudah hampir gelap, Seokjin." Namjoon menunjuk keluar. "Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."

"Aku membawa senter dan ponselku."

"Seokjin.."

"Aku pergi."

Seokjin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan bersyukur saat Namjoon tidak mengejarnya. Kaki ramping Seokjin yang terbalut sneakers berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan hingga akhirnya dia tiba di pinggir hutan tempatnya masuk dulu.

Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar dan saat sudah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Seokjin menyalakan senternya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Berjalan di dalam hutan itu masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Hutan yang semakin rimbun membuat Seokjin benar-benar bersyukur dia membawa senter.

"Kalau tidak salah aku terjatuh di sini." Seokjin menyinari tepian jurang yang agak tergerus, mungkin karena dia jatuh di sana dan membuat tanahnya sedikit longsor akibat berat badannya.

Seokjin mengarahkan senternya ke sekitar tempatnya berada. "Tapi dimana dia?"

"Mencariku?"

Seokjin terlonjak, dia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah asal suara dan melihat sosok _vampire_ yang dicarinya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Seokjin, "aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu."

 _Vampire_ itu tersenyum pada Seokjin dan melangkah mendekat. "Apa?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku _Count Dracula_." _Vampire_ itu tersenyum, "Kurasa Alpha itu sudah mengatakan siapa namaku tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi padamu. Aku Taehyung, pemimpin klan _vampire_."

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Apa kau yang waktu itu datang ke kamarku di rumah sakit?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Ya, rumah sakit adalah wilayah netral. Aku bisa bebas keluar-masuk di sana."

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kau.." Seokjin terhenti sebentar, "Apa kau ingin memangsaku?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan membunuh pasanganku sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Kau, adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukku."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin. Aku.. Namjoon sudah mengikatku. Kau pasti salah."

"Darahmu tidak akan berbohong. Kau adalah milikku sejak awal." Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Aku akan menunjukkan buktinya padamu."

"B-bagaimana caranya?" Seokjin mulai merasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menjauh dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Datanglah ke kastilku, Seokjin." Taehyung menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku akan menunjukkan buktinya padamu di sana."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Oke Taehyungnya sudah resmi muncul. Hehehehe

Kira-kira Seokjin mau atau nggak ya ke kastilnya Taehyung? Wkwkwk

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	5. Part 4: The Castle

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 4 : The Castle**

* * *

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Datang ke kastilmu? Apa kau pikir aku sudah gila? Makanan kau dan kaummu mengalir dalam tubuhku, untuk apa aku ke sana? Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk menghabisiku di sana?"

Taehyung berkedip, terlihat agak terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan cepat dengan nada agak kesal dari Seokjin. Taehyung mengulum sebuah senyum geli, "Oh, _Luna_ yang malang. Kau belum tahu kalau seseorang yang kau banggakan sebagai pasanganmu itu juga memangsa sesuatu yang ada di kaummu?"

Seokjin tertegun, dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud Taehyung. Pasangannya memangsa sesuatu yang berasal dari kaumnya? Kaum Seokjin.. itu berarti manusia kan?

Apa yang Namjoon konsumsi dari manusia? Menu di rumah mereka normal dan tidak ada yang aneh. Seokjin rasa Namjoon tidak akan segila itu dengan menghidangkan daging manusia di atas meja.

Itu sakit. _Sakit jiwa akut_.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu? Apa tepatnya yang kau ketahui tentang kaum _'anjing'_ itu? Yah, selain mereka bisa berubah menjadi anjing yang sangat besar tentunya."

Seharusnya Seokjin marah karena dia mendengar Taehyung menghina bangsa _werewolf_ secara tidak langsung.

Ya, seharusnya.

Akan tetapi Seokjin tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa marah pada Taehyung karena dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar.

Seokjin tidak tahu apapun terkait dengan kaum yang dipimpin oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon itu Alpha, pemimpin utama. Sedangkan Seokjin adalah Luna, pendamping Alpha.

Lantas bagaimana mungkin Seokjin tidak mengetahui apapun terkait kaum yang dipimpin oleh suaminya sendiri?

Kenapa Namjoon selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dari Seokjin?

"Apa.. apa yang mereka mangsa?" Seokjin bertanya dengan suara lirih. Dia tidak ingin memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun, tapi Seokjin merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya bertingkah sok pintar di sini.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, kelihatannya dia bisa memahami apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Seokjin. "Jantung," Taehyung menghela napas pelan, memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat, "Mereka memakan jantung manusia."

Seokjin tersentak, dia tidak ingat atau mungkin memang tidak pernah menemukan fakta terkait itu dalam kehidupan suaminya sebagai _werewolf_. Seokjin benci mengakuinya tapi dia menyadari bahwa pengetahuannya akan kehidupan Namjoon benar-benar minim.

Seokjin masih ingat dia mencari informasi seputar _werewolf_ hanya melalui buku dan internet. Itu semua dilakukannya karena Namjoon memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Seokjin? Kau oke?" Taehyung melangkah maju, jemarinya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut Seokjin yang tergerai hingga bahunya.

Seokjin tersentak kaget dan melompat mundur karena sentuhan ringan itu. Matanya nyalang menatap Taehyung sementara sang _Count Dracula_ tidak terlihat terganggu sedikitpun.

"J-jangan.. jangan sentuh aku!" Seokjin mendesis kemudian dia menyalakan senternya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum dalam diam.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku kalau aku benar-benar merebutnya darimu, Namjoon." Senyum kecil Taehyung berubah menjadi seringaian, "Kau yang tidak menjaganya dengan baik sejak awal."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menutup pintu rumah Namjoon ketika dia akhirnya berhasil tiba di rumah. Napasnya masih terengah karena dia berlari menembus hutan dengan serampangan. Seokjin melirik tubuhnya dan mulai mencabuti rumput yang melekat di pakaiannya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin mendongak dan melihat Namjoon setengah berlari menghampirinya. Pria yang menjadi suaminya itu memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Seokjin dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau kotor seperti ini? Apa kau terjatuh lagi?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada khawatir, tangannya bergerak ikut membersihkan rumput dan dedaunan yang menempel di tubuh Seokjin.

"Namjoon, kenapa kau menggigitku?"

Gerakan tangan Namjoon yang sedang membersihkan tubuh Seokjin terhenti. Alpha itu mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin dan dia melihat Seokjin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seokjin menarik napas, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Itu karena kau adalah pasanganku, Seokjin."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin itu aku? Bagaimana jika kau salah? Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang seharusnya menjadi pasanganmu?" Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang nyaris lolos. "Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika aku adalah pasangan orang lain?"

"Seokjin!" Namjoon membentak dengan keras. Matanya membelalak seraya menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan murka.

Seokjin terisak, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu mungkin? Kau lupa? Kau menggigitku di tempat umum! Bisa saja aroma seseorang terbawa angin sehingga kau menganggap akulah sumber aroma itu."

Namjoon menggeram berbahaya, "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kepadaku bahwa instingku tidak bekerja dengan baik hingga gagal menentukan pasanganku sendiri?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya itu menetes dan mengalir di sepanjang pipinya. "Ya,"

Namjoon terlihat semakin murka, "Aku adalah Alpha, Seokjin." Namjoon berujar lamban seraya menekankan di tiap katanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah salah. Tidak akan."

Seokjin tersenyum sinis, "Aku tidak tahu kau masih senaif ini setelah hidup sangat lama." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam, "Dunia ini penuh dengan ketidak mungkinan dan kesalahan, Namjoon. Kau mungkin menganggap dirimu sempurna, tapi dunia ini tidak sempurna, dan itu berarti kesalahan akan selalu terjadi pada siapapun dan dimanapun."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. "Kesalahan itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun, termasuk dirimu, Alpha." Seokjin melirik Namjoon sekali lagi kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ekspresi Namjoon berubah menjadi panik ketika Seokjin meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah. Seokjin milikku, dia milikku. Aku tidak mungkin salah.." Namjoon berbisik berulang kali untuk memberikan keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri karena untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon merasa ketakutan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan dengan Namjoon hingga pagi menjelang. Seokjin tidak peduli, dia merasa sangat bodoh karena langsung menyetujui klaim yang diberikan Namjoon padanya. Seharusnya ketika Namjoon menggigitnya, Seokjin memberontak sekuatnya, persetan dengan kemungkinan lehernya akan patah atau mungkin dia yang akan tewas di tangan Namjoon.

Karena Seokjin merasa bahwa kematian akan terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada terkurung dalam ikatan klaim Namjoon dengan statusnya yang belum jelas.

Namjoon bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menjelaskan terkait dirinya sendiri, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Alpha dari sebuah _werewolf_ _pack_ , dan Seokjin tidak tahu sisanya.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang duduk di sisi kanannya, Namjoon juga tidak mengatakan apapun sejak pertengkaran mereka semalam dan Seokjin membiarkannya. Lagipula Seokjin juga tidak tertarik untuk membuka percakapan dengan Namjoon.

Hoseok berdehem, suasana meja makan yang dingin dan mencekam mau tidak mau berefek padanya. Dia melirik Seokjin yang makan dalam diam dengan wajah cemberut kemudian melirik Namjoon yang memasang tampang menyeramkan.

Hoseok menghela napas pelan dan berdehem lagi, kalau saja dia bukanlah Beta dari _pack_ ini, Hoseok mungkin sudah melarikan diri dari meja makan yang mencekam ini. "Aah.. Seokjin, apa kau ada rencana hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kau meminta Namjoon mengajakmu berkeliling wilayah _pack_? Kau belum pernah berkeliling, kan?" Hoseok bertanya dengan memasang wajah ceria, berusaha mencairkan atmosfer menyeramkan di sekitar mereka.

Seokjin menyesap tehnya dengan elegan kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Tidak perlu, aku berniat jalan-jalan ke kota hari ini."

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, "Ke kota?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan menantang, "Kenapa? Kau mau melarangku pergi? Apa kau bahkan memiliki hak untuk itu?"

Namjoon terlihat marah dan Hoseok mulai menggigiti bibirnya karena panik.

" _Eerr_.. Seokjin.." Hoseok mencoba memberi kode agar Seokjin tidak lagi memancing kemarahan Namjoon tapi kelihatannya Seokjin tidak peduli.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku hanya butuh salah satu mobilmu." Seokjin mengangkat dagunya dengan gaya arogan. "Bagaimana?"

Namjoon mengatupkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis, Hoseok memejamkan matanya seraya menghela napas pasrah. Namjoon jelas sekali terlihat marah tapi Seokjin juga sama murkanya, Hoseok benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah," Namjoon berdiri kemudian melemparkan napkinnya ke meja dengan kasar. "Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan kuncinya." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tajam tapi Seokjin membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan santainya.

Hoseok melirik punggung Namjoon yang menjauh dari meja makan kemudian dia menatap Seokjin. "Sebenarnya ada apa lagi dengan kalian berdua? Kalian bertengkar seperti anak-anak."

Seokjin menurunkan pandangannya, memilih untuk menatap sisa sarapannya di piring daripada menatap Hoseok. "Katakan padaku, Hoseok, apa kalian juga memangsa manusia?"

"Ya?" ujar Hoseok terkejut.

Seokjin menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hoseok, "Kalian juga menyerang manusia? Apa yang kalian ambil dari mereka?"

Hoseok tersenyum gugup, "Seokjin, ini bukan.."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, Hoseok. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal statusnya yang ternyata sudah memiliki Omega ataupun kebutuhannya akan memangsa manusia." Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan seseorang yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia sementara dia sendiri mengikatku di sini. Aku tidak bodoh, dan aku tidak mau dibodohi lagi, tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Hoseok tertegun, "Seokjin.."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk segala kebaikanmu padaku, kau adalah yang pertama kalinya menjelaskan terkait _pack_ ataupun terkait _Count Dracula_ yang tinggal di sisi lain dari hutan ini." Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih,"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Seokjin, kurasa kau salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Namjoon tidak.."

"Berhenti, Hoseok."

Seokjin dan Hoseok menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat Namjoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, tangannya memegang sebuah kunci mobil. Namjoon melangkah mendekati meja makan kemudian meletakkan kunci mobil itu di sebelah tangan Seokjin.

"Ini mobil pribadiku, kau bisa membawanya." Namjoon menunduk untuk menatap wajah Seokjin tapi Seokjin lebih memilih menatap kunci mobil itu daripada menatap Namjoon.

Seokjin mengusap bibirnya dengan napkin kemudian meletakkannya di meja, dia meraih kunci mobil di sebelahnya dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Seokjin berdiri kemudian dia menatap Namjoon yang masih berdiri diam di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencariku ataupun menungguku jika aku pulang larut."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Ya.." bisiknya serak.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada Hoseok yang menggeleng padanya, melarangnya untuk pergi. Seokjin menghela napas pelan kemudian gadis itu segera melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan dan menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya dengan keras.

Hoseok berdiri dan menghampiri Namjoon saat Seokjin sudah keluar. "Kau gila?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkan Seokjin pergi begitu saja?!"

Namjoon menunduk, matanya terpaku pada kursi yang tadi ditempati Seokjin. "Aku tidak bisa melarangnya, ini memang kesalahanku sejak awal."

"Namjoon, Seokjin itu pasanganmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan gadis itu berkeliaran dengan begitu bebas disaat tanda klaim darimu belum sepenuhnya mengikat dia?!" bentak Hoseok dengan suara agak keras. "Apa kau lupa jika Taehyung menaruh ketertarikan yang berlebih pada Seokjin?"

Namjoon menghela napas lagi, tangannya bergerak mengusap sandaran kursi yang tadi ditempati Seokjin. "Seokjin berhak pergi jika itu yang dia inginkan. Karena sepertinya ikatan dariku tidak berfungsi padanya." Namjoon tersenyum sedih, "Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap Seokjin adalah pasanganku."

"Namjoon!" bentak Hoseok lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, aku belum memeriksa garis perbatasan kita." Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang langsung menghela napas frustasi seraya memegangi lehernya.

"Astaga pasangan ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Hoseok mengeluh dengan sepenuh hati seraya memijat tengkuknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mengendarai mobil Namjoon dengan kecepatan standar, dia bersyukur bahwa dia bisa menyetir karena jika tidak, Seokjin tentunya akan terkurung di rumah lagi kali ini.

Sinar matahari yang lembut menyinari jalan raya yang dilewati Seokjin dan Seokjin baru menyadari bahwa untuk ukuran jalan yang hanya dilewati oleh anggota pack Namjoon, jalan ini cukup terawat dan bagus.

Pandangan Seokjin teralih dari jalan saat cincin pernikahannya yang melingkar di tangannya itu memantulkan sinar matahari dari kaca depan mobil. Seokjin tertegun, dia ingat dialah yang memilih cincin itu beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Seokjin masih ingat semuanya karena memang itu terjadi belum lama ini. Seokjin ingat betapa bahagianya dia hari itu ketika memilih cincin pernikahan dan bagaimana senyum tipis Namjoon terbentuk saat melihat Seokjin begitu bersemangat.

Seokjin mendengus, ingatan mengenai hari-hari menuju pernikahan mereka benar-benar membuat Seokjin merasa kembali menjadi orang yang bodoh. Gadis itu menghela napas keras dan memutuskan untuk memacu mobil Namjoon dengan lebih cepat.

Jalan yang dilewati Seokjin akan segera berakhir dan dia akan memasuki jalan yang jauh lebih besar, Seokjin hanya perlu berada di jalan besar itu hingga dia tiba di kota kecil yang paling dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

Namun Seokjin memutuskan untuk menghentikan kendarannya ketika dia baru saja memasuki jalan besar itu. Seokjin datang dari jalan di sebelah kiri dan jalan di sebelah kanan merupakan jalan menuju bagian selatan dan itu berarti jalan menuju kastil Taehyung.

Seokjin memperhatikan jalan menuju kastil Taehyung, jalan itu juga kosong seperti jalan yang baru saja dilalui Seokjin. Seharusnya Seokjin tidak berhenti dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa menghentikan Seokjin.

' _Datanglah ke kastilku, Seokjin. Aku akan menunjukkan buktinya di sana.'_

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, Taehyung bilang dia akan menunjukkan bukti terkait Seokjin yang terikat pada _vampire_ itu jika Seokjin bersedia datang ke kastilnya.

Namjoon tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya, jadi wajar bukan jika Seokjin merasa bahwa ikatan antara dirinya dan Namjoon adalah suatu kesalahan?

Sementara di sini Taehyung menawarkan sebuah penjelasan, bahkan dia berjanji akan memberikan bukti pada Seokjin.

Haruskah Seokjin pergi memeriksanya?

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, dia berdebat cukup lama dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya dia memutar arah kemudinya menjadi ke arah kastil Taehyung.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, tapi saat ini Seokjin membutuhkan sesuatu yang pasti dan bisa dia yakini karena Seokjin sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupan ini dan Seokjin tidak yakin dia bisa keluar dengan mudah.

Perjalanan menuju kastil Taehyung jelas berbeda dengan ketika Seokjin mengemudi dari wilayah Namjoon. Jalan menuju kastil Taehyung semakin gelap seiring dengan seberapa jauh Seokjin mengemudi. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya menjadi semakin besar dan rapat hingga Seokjin harus menyalakan lampu mobilnya walaupun saat itu masih siang hari.

Seokjin menginjak rem dengan keras saat dia melihat sebuah batang pohon besar yang melintang di tengah jalan dan menghalangi jalan. Seokjin mendesah kesal, dia mematikan mesin mobil kemudian berjalan keluar seraya memperhatikan batang pohon itu.

Helaan napas pelan kembali dikeluarkan Seokjin, matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekeliling dan dia tidak melihat siapapun untuk dimintai tolong. Gadis itu berdecak, dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang bahu kemudian menendang kecil batang pohon itu dengan kesal.

Seokjin berbalik untuk kembali ke mobilnya namun dia terlonjak kaget saat melihat Taehyung sudah duduk di atas kap mobilnya dengan santai.

"Mencoba untuk menemuiku, Seokjin?" Taehyung tersenyum dengan elegan dan mau tidak mau membuat Seokjin sedikit terpana.

Seokjin berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya, "Ya, aku menagih bukti yang ingin kau tunjukkan."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, "Oh?"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke kastilmu." Seokjin tersenyum, "Batang pohon ini menghalangi jalan dan mobilku tidak akan bisa lewat."

Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, dia berhenti ketika dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Seokjin. "Aku sengaja melakukannya."

Seokjin mengerjap, "Maksudmu?"

"Kastilku bisa dicapai dengan mudah oleh kaumku, kami tidak membutuhkan mobil dan aku juga tidak tertarik untuk memiliki satu." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan lancar, "Kalau kau masih ingin tetap pergi ke kastilku, kau harus ikut bersamaku."

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke sana, Seokjin."

Seokjin tertegun, "Apa?"

"Kau harus membiarkanku membawamu ke sana, Seokjin." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin, "Ya atau tidak?"

Seokjin memperhatikan tangan Taehyung yang terulur ke arahnya, "Kau benar-benar akan menunjukkan buktinya padaku? Bukti bahwa aku seharusnya adalah pasanganmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tentu saja." Taehyung tersenyum lagi, "Aku akan membebaskanmu untuk bertanya apa saja padaku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Ya, dan itulah yang Seokjin butuhkan saat ini, sebuah penjelasan, sebuah kejelasan mengenai apa arti dirinya di dalam lingkaran ini.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu-ragu kemudian membalas uluran tangan Taehyung.

"Aku percaya padamu, jadi.. ayo pergi ke kastilmu."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Tadinya mau sampai ke kastilnya, tapi terlalu panjang. Hahaha

Jadi penjelasan dan deskripsi kastilnya Taehyung dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya ya~

.

.

Dan seperti biasa, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	6. Part 5: The Bound

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 5: The Bound**

* * *

Kastil tempat Taehyung tinggal berada di sisi terdalam dari hutan, sisi yang benar-benar gelap dan nyaris tidak ada sedikitpun sinar matahari yang berhasil menyelinap masuk di antara rimbunnya dedaunan. Seokjin sangat yakin dia tidak akan bisa menemukan kastil ini jika dia pergi sendiri.

Kastil ini begitu terpencil dan sulit dicari.

Taehyung menurunkan Seokjin dari gendongannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu kastil. Keseluruhan kastil terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu gelap dan pintu depan kastil adalah sebuah pintu kayu berat berwarna hitam kelam dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meter, seluruh sisi pintu dihiasi dengan ukiran rumit yang tidak Seokjin pahami.

Kepala Seokjin bergerak memperhatikan sekitar namun dia tidak menemukan apapun atau siapapun selain kastil Taehyung serta pepohonan lebat, sesekali akan terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin namun hanya itu suara yang muncul di sana.

"Dimana anggota kawananmu yang lainnya?" tanya Seokjin karena wilayah sekitar kastil benar-benar sepi.

"Mereka ada di sini, kami bukanlah makhluk yang suka menimbulkan suara jadi kami menghabiskan waktu kami dalam keheningan. Lagipula aku adalah sosok yang membawamu ke sini, mereka tidak akan berani keluar walaupun kau manusia dan bau darahmu luar biasa." Taehyung membuka pintu kastil dengan gerakan ringan kemudian mempersilakan Seokjin untuk masuk.

"Ayo, masuklah." Taehyung tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Selamat datang di duniaku, Seokjin."

Seokjin memperhatikan wajah Taehyung namun dia tidak melihat seringai licik ataupun ekspresi menyeramkan lainnya sehingga Seokjin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam kastil. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya seraya memperhatikan sekitar namun kondisi bagian dalam kastil sesepi kondisi di luar kastil.

Seokjin mendongak untuk melihat langit-langit kastil yang tinggi dan dihiasi oleh kaca berwarna-warni. "Kukira kalian lebih suka nuansa gelap dan mengerikan." Seokjin menggumam pelan saat dilihatnya bagian dalam kastil ternyata jauh lebih terang dan bercahaya daripada dugaannya.

"Tidak semua kaum _vampire_ suka kegelapan, Seokjin. Aku contohnya." Taehyung membimbing Seokjin untuk mulai berjalan menyusuri kastil.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Kau mendesain tempat ini?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, " _Well_ , interior luarnya memang bukan buatanku, tapi aku yang mendesain bagian dalamnya. Aku tidak suka suasana suram di dalam rumahku." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum, "Lagipula, pasanganku adalah manusia, kurasa menjadi istri seorang _vampire_ sudah cukup buruk sehingga aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan membuat desain interior yang lebih hangat."

Seokjin tertegun, Taehyung benar-benar memikirkan mengenai bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Dia menyadari bahwa menjadi pasangan seorang _vampire_ pastinya berat dan mencoba membantu meringankan beban pasangannya. Taehyung begitu perhatian hingga membuat Seokjin merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

Itu dikarenakan Namjoon tidak pernah sekedar bertanya padanya apakah pernikahan tiba-tiba mereka terasa terlalu cepat untuk Seokjin. Namjoon tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan Seokjin. Namjoon hanya menyatakan kepemilikannya atas Seokjin dengan sebuah gigitan yang menyakitkan di leher Seokjin dan setelahnya Namjoon memberikan ultimatum bahwa Seokjin miliknya.

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu dan sekarang Seokjin harus menerima statusnya sebagai istri dari Alpha sebuah _werewolf pack_ tanpa pernah mengenal apa itu _werewolf_ sebelumnya.

Seokjin memang tidak memahami hukum yang ada di dunia Namjoon, tapi sejujurnya Seokjin tidak suka hukum itu.

Seokjin melirik Taehyung yang berjalan di sebelahnya, ' _Jika saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, aku pasti akan memilihmu.'_

Taehyung berhenti berjalan saat mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar lainnya. Taehyung membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka dan seperti biasa, mempersilakan Seokjin masuk lebih dulu. Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan melangkah masuk, dia melihat seorang pria berkulit putih pucat tengah duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal sambil membaca sebuah buku di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau terlambat, Taehyung." ujar pria itu.

Taehyung tertawa dan dengan santainya duduk di sofa yang berada di depan pria itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Seokjin agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Seokjin menurut dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung dengan hati-hati sementara matanya fokus memperhatikan pria yang duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Perkenalkan, ini Yoongi." Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya kepada pria yang duduk di depannya. "Dia salah satu anggota klanku sekaligus tangan kananku."

Seokjin memperhatikan sosok yang disebut sebagai ' _Yoongi_ ' itu dengan hati-hati kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku.. Seokjin."

Yoongi menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya kemudian melemparkannya ke atas meja. "Kau sang _Luna_ , benar?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia memang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, tapi Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak suka yang begitu kentara hingga Seokjin sedikit gemetar karenanya. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Yoongi menoleh untuk menatap Taehyung, "Kau berharap bisa bersatu dengan _Luna_ , heh? Kau gila?"

Taehyung mendesis kesal, "Dia pasanganku, ikatan di antara Seokjin dan Namjoon mungkin saja salah."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal, "Taehyung, dia Alpha! Alpha! Tidak mungkin seorang Alpha salah mengenali belahan jiwanya! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Taehyung menggeram, "Seokjin milikku!"

"Taehyung, berhenti bertindak gila! Ini akan memicu peperangan di antara kedua kaum! Kau adalah _Count Dracula_ , kau bertanggung jawab atas klan ini!" Yoongi membentak Taehyung dengan suara keras hingga membuat Seokjin sedikit terlonjak di kursinya.

Taehyung menggeram, terdengar semakin buas dan bengis hingga Seokjin merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perkelahian antara dua _vampire_ akan benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya. "Tunggu!" pekik Seokjin.

Pekikan Seokjin membawa efek magis untuk Taehyung karena dia tidak lagi menggeram marah pada Yoongi. Sebaliknya, dia justru menarik napas dalam dan menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan pandangan lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Ya, Seokjin?" bisik Taehyung.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya saat melihat reaksi Taehyung, dia menatap Seokjin dan Taehyung bergantian. "Kau.. memang.."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau.. memang pasangannya." Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Taehyung tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika bukan karena kau."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa maksudnya?"

Taehyung meraih tangan Seokjin yang berada di sebelah tubuhnya kemudian menggenggamnya. "Maksudnya adalah aku tidak akan mendadak berubah menjadi tenang jika itu bukan karena perintahmu." Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Seokjin, "Kaum _vampire_ dikenal sangat kuat dan kejam, kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuh karena itu memang sesuatu yang kami sukai, bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan. Tapi ada satu hal yang mungkin akan menjadi penyeimbang nafsu membunuhku, yaitu kau."

"Pasangan dari _Count Dracula_ akan mampu mengendalikan _Count Dracula_ itu sendiri karena apa yang berada dalam tubuh pasangannya adalah sesuatu yang memang diinginkan _Count Dracula_ lebih daripada apapun di dunia ini." jelas Yoongi.

"Apakah itu.. darahku?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu.

"Itu bukan sekedar darahmu, itu kehadiranmu. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, gigitanku hanya akan membuatmu hidup abadi, kau akan tetap memiliki detak jantung yang berdetak seiring dengan harimu bersamaku. Kau akan aman bersamaku, Seokjin. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menangkup tangan Seokjin dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan memberikanmu dunia ini, karena kau ditakdirkan untukku."

Seokjin tertegun, dia kehilangan kata-katanya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang diucapkan dengan begitu serius. "Lantas.. bagaimana dengan klaim Namjoon atas diriku?"

Genggaman tangan Taehyung menguat tapi Taehyung tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap Yoongi karena dia pikir Yoongi pasti akan menjawabnya.

"Gigitan Taehyung di lehermu akan menghapus gigitan klaim Namjoon. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada kasus dimana pasangan dari _Dracula_ dan pasangan dari Alpha adalah orang yang sama, menghilangkan gigitan klaim seorang Alpha akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan tapi kurasa kau bisa melaluinya." Yoongi menjelaskan panjang lebar namun masih terselip sedikit nada ragu dalam suaranya.

"Lantas bagaimana nasibku jika gigitan klaim Namjoon sudah hilang dan berganti dengan gigitan Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung sekilas tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap Seokjin. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan menjadi milik Taehyung."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu, "Lantas bagaimana dengan Namjoon?"

Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap Seokjin, "Tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya, Seokjin." Taehyung menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru, kepanikan itu nampak nyata dalam suaranya.

Seokjin menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku."

Taehyung menggeleng, terlihat semakin panik.

"Taehyung kau sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya padaku." ujar Seokjin tegas.

"Jika gigitan klaim Namjoon hilang darimu, maka Namjoon tidak akan lagi menjadi Alpha. Atau lebih buruknya, dia akan mati. Karena serigala hanya bisa berpasangan dengan seseorang satu kali." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan tenang sementara Taehyung mendelik padanya.

Seokjin tercekat, "A-apa?"

Taehyung meremas tangan Seokjin lagi, "Tapi jika kau meninggalkanku, aku yang akan mati, Seokjin. Aku membutuhkanmu." Taehyung menumpukan dahinya di atas tangan Seokjin. "Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku."

Seokjin terdiam, matanya bergerak-gerak panik kemudian dia menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung. "Aku harus pergi."

"Seokjin.." Taehyung mencoba meraih tangan Seokjin lagi tapi Seokjin menepisnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke mobilku." Seokjin berujar lagi, kali ini lebih tegas.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya pasrah kemudian dia mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

Seokjin diam saja saat Taehyung meraih tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu sementara Yoongi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan mereka. Namun Seokjin bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di bola mata _vampire_ itu, dia pasti sedih mengetahui pemimpin klannya kemungkinan bisa mati dan itu karena Seokjin.

Taehyung mengantar Seokjin kembali hingga ke jalan tempat Seokjin memarkir mobilnya. Seokjin berjalan seraya menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar pusing memikirkan takdir rumit yang mengikatnya bersama dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Seokjin tidak diperkenankan untuk memilih karena siapapun yang Seokjin tinggalkan, maka dia akan mati. Tapi mungkin jika Seokjin tidak memilih siapapun, mereka berdua akan mati.

Seokjin mendesah lelah dan ketika dia bersiap mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku, Seokjin tertegun saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menunggunya di sebelah mobilnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Itu Namjoon.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, "Namjoon.."

Namjoon tersenyum tipis pada Seokjin, "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum sedih, "Kau sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan kau tinggalkan?"

Pertanyaan itu mengundang sebuah kemarahan di dalam diri Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon bertanya semudah itu disaat dia bahkan benar-benar memikirkan hidup mereka berdua? Bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa bertanya semudah itu disaat permasalahan yang mereka hadapi jelas bukanlah permasalahan sepele?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

Seokjin menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal kemudian bergegas berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi.

Namjoon menangkap lengan Seokjin, "Seokjin,"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Seokjin kemudian menyentakkan lengannya dari tangan Namjoon dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Seokjin menyalakan mesin mobil dengan cepat dan segera melaju meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namjoon menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah mobil Seokjin tidak terlihat lagi pria itu menunduk seraya menghela napas pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Seokjin belum menyatakan kalau dia akan memilihku."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Dia tidak memilihmu?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Dia langsung ragu saat kukatakan kau akan mati jika dia menghapus gigitan klaim itu." Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Mungkin.. aku yang akan mati di sini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin memacu kendarannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kota. Dia tidak tahu dia ingin pergi kemana tapi Seokjin rasa dia jelas tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Namjoon untuk sekarang. Seokjin tidak mau melihat ekspresi putus asa Namjoon seolah Seokjin sedang menodongkan senapan ke jantungnya.

Seokjin meremas roda kemudinya kuat-kuat dan berbelok menuju kota. Deretan gedung-gedung mungil dan beberapa rumah langsung terlihat di matanya dan Seokjin merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya dia bertemu dengan ' _kaumnya_ '. Dia bergerak menurunkan kecepatan dan mulai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat sesuatu yang bagus hingga dia menemukan sebuah restoran kecil yang berada di ujung jalan.

Seokjin rasa memakan sesuatu akan membuat _mood_ nya lebih baik sehingga akhirnya dia membelokkan kemudinya ke arah restoran kecil itu. Dia bergerak keluar dari mobil dan setelah mengunci pintunya, Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran keluarga itu.

Denting lonceng terdengar ketika Seokjin membuka pintu dan teriakan ' _Selamat datang!'_ langsung menyambut Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum tipis seraya berjalan menyusuri meja-meja yang ada hingga akhirnya Seokjin memilih untuk duduk di meja pojok yang dilengkapi dengan dua sofa kulit keras.

Seokjin meletakkan kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, restoran kecil ini tidak terlalu ramai. Seokjin hanya melihat seorang ibu muda dan anaknya yang duduk di meja dekat pintu depan, gerombolan kakek berusia lanjut yang sibuk main catur di meja tengah, beberapa pasangan yang mengisi meja-meja dekat jendela, kemudian dua-tiga orang pria yang duduk di kursi _counter_ dan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang memakai _jascook_.

"Hai, mau kopi?"

Seokjin tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya kemudian segera mendongak ke arah asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang tersenyum padanya dengan ramah. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja motif bergaris-garis merah dengan sebuah _apron_ kecil melilit pinggangnya yang langsing, kakinya dibungkus sebuah _skinny jeans_ ketat dan juga sepatu _boots_ hingga mencapai betis. Seokjin bisa melihat _notepad_ dan pulpen yang menyembul dari kantung _apron_ gadis itu sehingga Seokjin bisa mengasumsikan bahwa gadis itu adalah pelayan di restoran kecil itu.

"Ya, kurasa kopi tidak masalah." Seokjin tersenyum tipis pada gadis pelayan itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, dia membalik mug yang berada di meja Seokjin kemudian menuangkan kopi ke dalamnya. "Kau sedang patah hati?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia mengerjap kaget pada gadis itu namun gadis itu justru tertawa dengan manisnya. "Duh, kau tidak terbiasa ditanya seperti itu ya? Tapi ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang patah hati sehingga aku tidak bisa tidak bertanya."

Seokjin mendengus pendek, " _Well_ , kau mungkin benar,"

Gadis itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang tinggi. "Sudah kuduga aku benar. Kau mau coba _chicken waffle_ andalan Papa? Itu yang terbaik dan sangat ampuh mengatasi patah hati." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah meyakinkan yang terlihat lucu di mata Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, kurasa aku tidak masalah dengan itu." ujarnya kemudian dia kembali mendongak menatap gadis itu, "Tapi.. Papa? Kau anak pemilik restoran ini?"

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa beban, jemarinya bergerak menuliskan pesanan Seokjin di _memopad_ nya. "Ya, Papa adalah orang yang membesarkanku, makanya aku membantunya meneruskan pekerjaan impiannya ini." Gadis itu kembali menatap Seokjin, "Kau mau minum apa? Soda? _Milkshake_? Atau yang lainnya?"

"Kurasa soda bukan masalah."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menulis lagi, "Bagaimana dengan _dessert_? Papa membuat pie cokelat hari ini."

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Uhm.. kurasa boleh."

" _Ma cherrie_! Antarkan _pancake-pancake_ ini ke meja delapan!"

Gadis itu menoleh saat pria yang berdiri di balik counter itu memanggilnya. "Iya, Papa! Papa, siapkan _chicken waffle_ untuk nona ini!"

Pria yang berdiri di balik _counter_ itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya kemudian berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dapur. Tapi sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu dapur, dia kembali mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk mengambil setumpuk _pancake_ yang ada di meja.

"Pesananmu akan tiba dalam 20 menit, aku akan mengambilkan soda untukmu setelah mengantarkan pancake itu." Gadis itu menyimpan _memopad_ nya di saku bersama dengan pulpennya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Tentu, _ma cherrie_ ~" goda Seokjin.

Gadis itu mendesah kesal, "Oh, kau beruntung mendengar panggilan yang itu. Beberapa pemuda yang menjadi pengunjung tempat ini pernah menggodaku dengan memanggilku ' _Chocochip_ ' karena Papa memanggilku itu." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang dengan wajah gusar, "Padahal apa susahnya memanggil namaku? Bukankah 'Jungkook' terdengar bagus?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Namamu Jungkook? Tapi.. ayahmu tidak terlihat seperti orang asia?"

Jungkook mengecap bibirnya, " _Well_ , itu karena.."

" _Ma cherrie_!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah counter dan melihat ayahnya sedang menatapnya.

"Kau mau membuat _pancake-pancake_ ku yang cantik dan gemuk ini berjalan sendiri?" ujar ayahnya.

Jungkook mendesah kesal, "Oke, Papa. Aku ke sana sekarang." Jungkook menoleh dan memberikan sebuah kedipan mata yang lucu untuk Seokjin kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja dan mengambil piring penuh _pancake_ itu.

Seokjin bisa mendengar ayah Jungkook memelototi putrinya sementara gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia justru memberikan sebuah ciuman jauh untuk ayahnya hingga ayahnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dengan pasrah dan kembali berjalan ke dapur.

Seokjin terkikik pelan melihat interaksi mereka yang lucu, dia menyesap kopinya dan tersenyum puas akan rasanya.

Seokjin rasa dia akan menjadi pengunjung tetap restoran kecil ini.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, siapa yang dari kemarin nyari-nyari Jungkook? Ini ada Jungkooknya nih.

Tapi Jungkooknya jadi pelayan restoran, hahaha

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	7. Part 6: Cold War

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 6: Cold War**

* * *

Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak menyukai situasi yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Namjoon, suaminya.

Seokjin memang bukanlah gadis pemimpi yang menginginkan kehidupan pernikahan layaknya di drama roman picisan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya ataupun kisah cinta penuh warna bahagia seperti yang ada di dalam novel.

Tidak, Seokjin tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan percintaannya akan seperti itu. Seokjin hanya ingin kehidupan normal dan bahagia layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, Seokjin tahu mereka akan mengalami beberapa pertengkaran dan juga keributan kecil.

Namun Seokjin rasa itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang meramaikan kehidupan mereka. Hidup bersama dengan orang lain tentunya akan menimbulkan masalah seperti perbedaan pendapat, tapi Seokjin selalu yakin bahwa itu akan menjadi warna baru dalam kehidupannya.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya menatap wajahnya di cermin, tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pertengkaran antara dia dan Namjoon ketika Seokjin baru saja kembali dari kastil Taehyung.

Seokjin sadar ini juga merupakan kesalahannya sendiri karena memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana tanpa berpikir lebih jauh. Namun dia kesal, dan mungkin emosi menguasai seluruh akal sehat Seokjin sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana emosinya membawanya dan itu adalah menemui Taehyung.

Kemudian sekarang dia terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkan keduanya. Namjoon terlihat ingin berkomunikasi dengannya namun Seokjin lebih memilih untuk menghindar lantaran Seokjin tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Namjoon.

Seokjin menghela napas lagi, dia bertopang dagu seraya menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya, pemandangan di luar jendelanya selalu sama, pepohonan hijau dengan gemerisik angin yang sesekali akan menggoyang dedaunan.

"Tidak ingin keluar?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Hoseok sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seokjin tersenyum pada Beta _pack_ itu sementara Hoseok berjalan menghampirinya dan berlutut di hadapan Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk keluar."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Tidak ingin menemui Namjoon?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya dimana dia?"

"Di depan pintu kamarmu, dia memang selalu berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh belakangan ini. Kau mengurung dirimu di sini dan dia tidak berani menemuimu, dia bahkan tidur di sofa sejak kalian bertengkar." Hoseok mendekatkan dirinya ke Seokjin, "Sekedar informasi, jika ada orang lain yang tahu hal itu Namjoon pasti ditertawakan." Hoseok berbisik kemudian setelahnya dia tertawa geli.

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar Hoseok yang berbicara dengan santai padanya, sejak pertengkarannya dengan Namjoon, Seokjin memang tidak lagi berbicara dengan Namjoon, dia bahkan tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan siapapun di rumah ini, kecuali Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Dengar, kurasa kau mungkin sudah bosan mendengar ini tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau berbaikkan dengan Namjoon. Ada alasan kenapa dia memiliki Omega sebelum dia memilikimu, dan jelas sesuatu itu bukan ikatan seperti yang kau dan Namjoon rasakan."

Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya, "Kurasa aku sudah cukup mendengar masalah Omega itu, aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya lebih jauh."

Hoseok mendesah, "Seokjin.."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk keluar rumah, kurasa aku akan menghabiskan hariku di sini."

"Seokjin, dengar dulu.."

"Aku tidak tertarik, Hoseok." Seokjin menoleh untuk menatap Hoseok, dia memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Karena bukan dirimu yang harus menjelaskannya padaku. Aku menanti penjelasan, tapi itu bukan darimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar Seokjin, dahinya menempel di permukaan daun pintu dan dia bisa mendengar napas Seokjin berhembus dengan teratur dari dalam kamarnya. Detak jantung Seokjin juga terdengar seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Semakin banyak hari yang berlalu membuat Namjoon menyadari bahwa Seokjin hidup di dalam dirinya, ikatan mereka terasa lebih kuat walaupun Namjoon belum lama mengklaim Seokjin sebagai miliknya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, sejak bertengkar dengan Seokjin dia tidak berani untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Seokjin karena dia tahu Seokjin masih marah padanya. Namjoon hanya tidak ingin memperburuk situasi dan nantinya mungkin saja Seokjin akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Jemari Namjoon bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dengan perlahan, dia melihat istrinya itu sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Napas Seokjin terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru ruangan sementara Namjoon berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati mendekati Seokjin.

Namjoon berlutut di sebelah tempat tidur Seokjin dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Seokjin, "Hei," bisik Namjoon seraya tersenyum. "Aku merindukan suaramu, sudah tiga hari kau tidak berbicara padaku."

Senyuman Namjoon timbul begitu saja saat dia melihat Seokjin menggeliat pelan karena elusan di kepalanya membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau akan bosan mendengar ini," bisik Namjoon lagi. "Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa jika aku akan mencintai orang lain, maka itu adalah dirimu. Aku berani bersumpah untuk diriku sendiri, Seokjin."

"Sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku tidak mengatakan perihal masalah Omega yang memang berhubungan denganku adalah karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menyukai itu. Hoseok selalu menyalahkanku karena aku bodoh." Namjoon tertawa pendek, "Yah, aku memang bodoh, aku tidak menjelaskan apapun padamu termasuk hierarki dan hukum yang berlaku di kehidupanku."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin kemudian dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak turun untuk mengelus punggung tangan Seokjin. "Aku adalah Alpha, aku anak tunggal dari ayah dan ibuku kemudian ketika ayahku merasa aku sudah cukup umur, dia akan memintaku untuk meneruskan takhtanya sebagai Alpha. Aku hidup jauh lebih dulu daripada dirimu, dan ayahku sudah sangat mendambakan masa kebebasannya bersama ibuku. Ketika Alpha yang lama turun dari takhtanya, dia bisa memilih akan tetap hidup di dalam _pack_ atau hidup di luar _pack_ , orangtuaku memilih untuk menjadi pasangan _werewolf_ biasa dan pergi meninggalkan _pack_."

"Ketika mereka meninggalkan _pack_ , maka seluruh anggota _pack_ akan menganggap mereka sudah mati. Ketika orangtuaku pergi, mereka mengangkatku sebagai Alpha baru dan aku memilih Hoseok sebagai Beta, tanggung jawab pertama sebagai Alpha adalah memberikan keturunan untuk _pack_ , aku belum bertemu denganmu saat itu. Sedangkan peraturan _pack_ mengatakan jika aku belum menemukan _Luna_ ku, maka aku harus memilih salah satu Omega dari _pack_."

Namjoon mengusap punggung tangan Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya, "Dan aku melakukannya, aku memilih seorang Omega kemudian aku harus memiliki anak darinya karena itulah peraturan _pack_. Akan tetapi kedudukanku sebagai Alpha belum sempurna sebelum aku berhasil menemukan pasanganku. Kuakui aku sedikit terobsesi, aku berusaha keras menemukanmu sebelum mereka berusaha menyingkirkanku dari jabatanku."

Pandangan mata Namjoon bergerak melirik Seokjin yang terlihat masih tertidur pulas, "Kau bisa menanyakan ini pada Hoseok, tapi aku sangat menyeramkan kala itu. Aku begitu kejam karena aku memaksakan diri untuk memperkuat serta memperbanyak anggota _pack_ untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sanggup dan mampu menjadi pemimpin mereka. Dan kurasa aku berhasil, mereka tidak menyingkirkanku namun aku masih belum menemukanmu."

"Aku menunggu lebih dari tujuh dekade untuk bertemu denganmu, Seokjin. Aku bertahan hidup sebagai Alpha paling kuat namun juga paling kejam selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Aku menunggumu, aku menunggumu di tiap detik waktu berlalu namun aku belum juga merasakan kehadiranmu. Kemudian ketika akhirnya aku menemukanmu saat itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir, aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk sekedar melakukan perkenalan seperti umumnya, aku terlalu haus akan dirimu."

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang halus. "Aku minta maaf karena aku terlalu memaksakan diri, tapi kala itu aku sangat frustasi, aku menunggumu selama hampir seratus tahun. Karena itu aku tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung memberikan klaim di saat itu juga. Aku tidak sempat berpikir mengenai Omega yang memang kumiliki dan juga dua _werewolf_ yang menjabat sebagai keturunanku dengan Omega itu. Aku tidak sempat memikirkan semuanya karena aku terlalu terobsesi untuk mendapatkan gelar Alpha yang sempurna dan juga aku frustasi karena menunggumu."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, dia bergerak dengan perlahan mendekati Seokjin, tangannya naik untuk mengelus wajah Seokjin. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, ini memang terlalu cepat untukmu dan kuakui kau berhak marah padaku. Tapi Seokjin, aku rela menunggumu sampai kapanpun, sampai ketika kau akhirnya memaafkanku, aku bisa menunggumu muncul dalam kehidupanku selama puluhan tahun dan aku yakin aku bisa bertahan menunggumu memaafkanku untuk puluhan tahun berikutnya."

Tangan besar Namjoon bergerak menangkup wajah Seokjin dan pria itu menunduk untuk mencium Seokjin. Bibir Seokjin memang tidak bergerak karena dia sedang tertidur, tapi bagi Namjoon itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup. "Tidak akan ada lagi makhluk hidup lain yang kucintai lebih daripada aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat berharap kau mau memaafkanku.." ada jeda sebentar sampai akhirnya Namjoon membisikkan kata-kata berikutnya. "Aku menyayangimu, _Jinseok_."

Namjoon menjauhkan kepalanya dan berdiri dengan gerakan pelan, dia merapikan selimut Seokjin dengan hati-hati kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Seokjin sudah terselimuti dengan baik.

"Mimpi indah, Seokjin. Aku akan menjagamu di luar, jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melihatku dan karena itu aku akan menjagamu dari kejauhan. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, tidak peduli kau menyadarinya atau tidak." Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Seokjin. "Selamat malam, Jinseokku."

Namjoon berjalan dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamar Seokjn dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Dia berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk duduk kembali di sofa yang sudah menjadi tempat tidur daruratnya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Hanya saja Namjoon tidak menyadari Seokjin yang membuka matanya tepat ketika dia menutup pintu kamar.

Seokjin melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun saat Namjoon menyentuh kepalanya, Seokjin adalah seseorang yang sensitif saat tidur sehingga dia bisa mudah terbangun. Untungnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk terus berpura-pura tertidur walaupun sesungguhnya dia nyaris saja balas memeluk Namjoon ketika pria itu menciumnya.

Jemari Seokjin naik untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, bibirnya masih terasa hangat, sisa sentuhan Namjoon di sana. Seokjin tersenyum tipis, dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan panjang Namjoon dan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya Namjoon duduk berdua bersama Hoseok di meja makan yang penuh berisi hidangan sarapan. Mereka selalu sarapan berdua sejak Seokjin dan Namjoon melakukan aksi perang dingin karena Seokjin lebih memilih untuk sarapan di kamarnya sendiri.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan sementara dia menyendok sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Hoseok yang duduk di sisi kiri Namjoon mendadak jadi kehilangan napsu makan saat melihat Alpha _pack_ nya begitu murung dan menyedihkan.

Hoseok berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Namjoon, "Kau harus memeriksa daerah perbatasan setelah sarapan."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku tahu,"

"Beberapa mata-mata dari _pack_ lain mencoba masuk ke dalam wilayah kita. Penjaga perbatasan sudah mengusir mereka, sepertinya mereka mengira kau tidak ada di _pack_ karena kau tidak memeriksa perbatasan beberapa hari terakhir." Hoseok melanjutkan seraya melirik Namjoon dengan hati-hati.

"Selamat pagi,"

Namjoon menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya saat mendengar suara ragu-ragu Seokjin, dia menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat Seokjin sedang berdiri di dekat meja makan dengan gugup.

"Seokjin!" sambut Hoseok dengan nada terlampau ceria, dia bahkan berdiri seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Terlihat luar biasa bersyukur karena Seokjin akhirnya muncul untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Seokjin bergerak ragu-ragu, dia berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana.

"Seokjin.."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kita akan bicara nanti, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau makan, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk patuh namun matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Seokjin yang duduk dan menikmati sarapannya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, dia tahu Seokjin masih belum memaafkannya, tapi melihat gadis itu sudah mau keluar dari kamar merupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Namjoon senang.

Setelah sarapan, Namjoon dan Hoseok terlibat semacam percakapan serius dan sepertinya itu menyangkut masalah _pack_ sehingga Seokjin memilih untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon datang menghampiri Seokjin dan entah kenapa Seokjin berdiri saat Namjoon mendekatinya.

"Aku harus memeriksa garis perbatasan, kau bisa menunggu di sini atau kau bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah." ujar Namjoon seraya tersenyum pada Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Aku ingin meminjam mobilmu lagi," Seokjin melihat ekspresi Namjoon meredup sehingga dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku menemukan toko buku saat pergi ke kota namun aku belum sempat memeriksanya, aku ingin pergi ke sana sekarang."

Namjoon terlihat sedikit lebih lega, dia mengangguk dan menuding ke arah rak buku, "Laci kedua dari atas, sisi sebelah kanan. Aku selalu menyimpan kunci-kunci mobilku di sana, pakailah manapun yang kau suka. Garasi ada di _basement_."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau memiliki _garasi di bawah tanah_?"

Namjoon menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Ya, aku belum sempat memberimu tur untuk berkeliling rumah ini karena kita sudah berada di situasi tidak mengenakkan."

Hoseok terbatuk dengan sengaja, Seokjin meliriknya sekilas dan Beta itu justru terkikik dengan ceria.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian kembali menatap Seokjin, "Kau bisa bertanya pada pelayan di rumah ini terkait pintu menuju garasi. Kau juga bisa mengambil beberapa uang tunai dalam brankas di kamar."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kau memberikanku kartu kredit, kurasa aku akan memakai itu saja."

Namjoon terlihat seperti dia baru saja mengingat akan hal itu. "Ah, benar juga." Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Seokjin namun dia terhenti saat sadar Seokjin masih marah padanya, tangannya tergantung di udara dengan canggung sebelum kemudian dia menurunkannya kembali dan mengusapkannya ke bahan celananya. "Hati-hati,"

Seokjin berusaha keras menahan senyum karena kecanggungan Namjoon, padahal baru semalam pria itu diam-diam menciumnya tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak berani untuk menyentuh Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Aku pergi dulu." Seokjin berjalan untuk membuka laci berisi kunci-kunci mobil Namjoon, dia meneliti logo yang terpasang di tiap kunci mobil sebelum akhirnya mengambil salah satu.

"Aku pinjam ini," Seokjin menggoyangkan kunci mobil yang dipilihnya ke arah Namjoon.

"Ya, pakai saja." ujar Namjoon pendek.

Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Wow, kunci itu.. _Porsche Boxster_? Hmm, kau memilih yang bagus."

Seokjin tersenyum malu-malu, dia berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan mendongak untuk menatap Alpha pasangannya. "Terima kasih,"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, sama-sama, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian dia kembali menatap Namjoon, "Kau tahu, Namjoon.." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak semarah itu padamu, ya aku memang sempat kesal dan marah. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku hanya.. bingung."

Namjoon diam mendengarkan, matanya terfokus pada Seokjin yang terlihat gugup.

"Kurasa aku akan memikirkan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Berikan aku waktu, dan kumohon jangan mendesakku." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Aku sudah tidak semarah itu padamu, jadi jangan bersikap terlalu kaku." Seokjin meraih lengan Namjoon kemudian sedikit menariknya untuk menunduk dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum malu-malu sementara Hoseok terlihat nyaris bersorak. "Sampai nanti, Joon."

Namjoon masih terpaku dengan wajah bodoh, kelihatannya dia tidak siap dengan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja memberikannya kecupan seperti itu.

Seokjin menjauhkan dirinya dari Namjoon dan berjalan cepat untuk mencari salah satu pelayan yang bisa mengantarnya ke garasi, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Seokjin kembali berbalik.

"Ah, Namjoon.."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, masih dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Seokjin tersenyum geli, "Kau boleh memanggilku ' _Jinseok'_. Aku suka nama itu."

Ekspresi bodoh Namjoon sukses berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut luar biasa sementara Seokjin terkikik pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hoseok bersorak dengan bahagia di belakang Namjoon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya part 'Cold War' ini gak ada di draft aslinya, karena tadinya dia gak sepanjang ini. hahaha

Tapi untuk membuat ini sedikit lebih realistis, aku buat ini jadi sepanjang satu chapter.

Tapi… jangan terlalu berharap. Hahaha

.

.

Btw, di sini melibatkan emosi di antara Seokjin, Namjoon, Taehyung.

Kalian harus bisa jadi ketiganya, kalian gak bisa dukung salah satu aja. Hehehe

Kalo kalian bisa menempatkan diri kalian sebagai Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung, kalian pasti paham maksudku. Hehehe

.

.

.

Oke, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

Oh, sedikit bocoran yang akan diupdate selanjutnya (entah kapan) adalah _**Half-Olympians**_ ^^


	8. Part 7: The Other One

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 7: The Other One**

* * *

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara dia mengemudikan mobil yang dipinjamnya dari Namjoon ke kota terdekat dari rumah mereka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin saat ini semua orang akan menganggapnya bodoh karena terlalu cepat percaya pada Namjoon yang jelas-jelas mengkhianatinya karena sudah memiliki pasangan lain sebelum menikah dengannya.

Akan tetapi, seperti apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, ini terkait dengan hukum dan peraturan di klan mereka. Seokjin jelas tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk mengubah peraturan itu, namun mungkin memang tidak seharusnya Seokjin memaafkan Namjoon secepat itu.

Mungkin sebaiknya Seokjin memikirkannya lagi.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah serius, dia memikirkan mengenai perlukah dia mengevaluasi kembali keputusannya yang sudah memaafkan Namjoon begitu saja. Perlukah Seokjin memikirkan kembali keputusannya?

Dia memiringkan kepalanya namun akhirnya Seokjin menggeleng pelan, jika memang dia perlu memikirkan keputusannya maka Seokjin rasa dia tidak sebaiknya melakukan itu dengan terburu-buru, saat ini mau tidak mau Seokjin sudah hidup bersama Namjoon dan dia perlu memutuskan segalanya dengan hati-hati.

Seokjin berbelok untuk masuk ke dalam kota dan kondisi kota kecil itu tidak berubah sama sekali, sedikit sepi namun tetap tidak terlihat terlalu sepi. Seokjin berusaha mengingat lokasi toko buku yang dulu sempat dilihatnya, kalau ingatannya tidak salah, maka toko buku mungil itu terletak sekitar dua toko dari restoran milik ayah Jungkook.

Ah, bicara soal Jungkook, Seokjin rasa dia akan menemui gadis itu lagi untuk makan siang nanti. Seokjin menyukai keceriaan Jungkook dan Seokjin rasa di sini dia tidak akan menemukan gadis yang sebaya dengannya selain Jungkook.

Seokjin nyaris memekik gembira saat melihat plang toko buku yang dicarinya, dia segera menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya dan akhirnya memarkir mobil itu di depan toko buku. Seokjin bergerak keluar dan disambut gemuruh petir yang suaranya sedikit teredam. Seokjin mendongak dan langsung menatap awan gelap dan juga menyeramkan.

"Duh, kenapa harus hujan disaat aku pergi keluar, sih?" gerutu Seokjin, dia sedikit bersyukur hari ini dia memakai _coat_ yang panjang, namun Seokjin ragu Namjoon menyimpan payung di dalam mobilnya.

Seokjin berdecak pelan dan akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam toko buku, suara denting lonceng terdengar ketika Seokjin membuka pintu toko buku mungil itu. Seokjin tersenyum pada seorang pria yang sudah agak tua dengan sebuah pipa yang mengepulkan sedikit asap di tangannya, sedang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Pria itu membalas senyum Seokjin seraya kembali menghisap pipanya. Seokjin berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku dan memperhatikan berbagai buku yang dipajang di sana. Koleksi buku di toko buku itu tidak banyak, bahkan Seokjin melihat banyak buku-buku lama di sana, tapi Seokjin tetap tidak kehilangan antusiasmenya sama sekali, dia tetap menyusuri tiap rak dan membaca tiap judul buku dengan tekun.

"Apa kau mencari buku tertentu, Nona?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menatap ke arah pria di balik meja kasir yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Seokjin memainkan ujung rambutnya yang tergerai, " _Uuh_ , tidak juga." Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang menarik."

"Aku tidak memiliki terlalu banyak buku yang menarik, buku yang aku punya hanya novel, dan sisanya hanya buku-buku sejarah tempat ini. Tadinya kupikir tempat ini akan kedatangan banyak turis sehingga aku menjual buku-buku itu, namun ternyata tempat ini memang selalu sepi." keluh pria itu pelan.

Seokjin mengangguk paham kemudian dia tertegun, jika itu terkait sejarah tempat ini.. mungkinkah kisah tentang Namjoon dan juga _pack_ nya ada di dalamnya?

"Bisa tunjukkan padaku buku-buku itu?"

"Buku apa, Nona?"

"Buku sejarah tempat ini. Kurasa itu cukup menarik untuk dibaca." ujar Seokjin seraya tersenyum gugup.

Pria tua itu mengangguk dan mulai berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju salah satu rak, Seokjin berjalan di belakangnya dengan patuh. Dia memperhatikan saat pria itu mengambil sebuah buku yang masih tersegel plastik namun sudah terlihat agak tua.

"Ini bukunya, tapi jika kau mau mengenal tempat ini dengan lebih jauh, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan di pusat kota. Tempat itu menyimpan lebih banyak buku tentang tempat ini." ujar pria itu seraya menyodorkan buku tebal yang dipegangnya pada Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum saat mendengar kata 'perpustakaan', "Dimana perpustakaannya?"

Pria tua itu berjalan menuju bagian depan tokonya yang memang dihiasi dua jendela kaca besar, dia menuding ke arah kanan, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini, kemudian belok kiri, gedung itu sangat besar dan berwarna kelabu, kau pasti bisa langsung menemukannya."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, kemudian dia mengangkat buku di tangannya. "Berapa harga buku ini?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum, "Sangat jarang seorang gadis muda sepertimu tertarik pada hal-hal seperti sejarah. Tadinya aku hampir yakin kau ke sini untuk membeli beberapa novel romansa."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Yah, mungkin aku memang bukan gadis pada umumnya."

Pria itu mengangguk menyetujui, "Kurasa kau benar, Nak. Kau mau kantung untuk menyimpan bukumu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil jadi aku bisa menyimpannya di mobil."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau membayarnya dengan metode apa? Walaupun tokoku ini kecil, aku menerima pembayaran dengan kartu."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu aku akan membayarnya dengan kartu."

Setelah mengurus pembayaran, Seokjin segera keluar dari toko buku itu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria tua pemilik toko. Ketika Seokjin menginjak jalan di depan toko, angin dingin berhembus dan sedikit menerbangkan rambut panjang Seokjin. Seokjin mendongak dan langit terlihat semakin gelap, "Hmm, sepertinya akan hujan deras."

Kaki Seokjin segera bergerak menuju mobilnya dan dia segera menyalakan mesin, Seokjin tidak mau berlarian di tengah hujan jadi sebaiknya dia segera pergi ke perpustakaan itu sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Seokjin akhirnya tiba di depan gedung perpustakaan yang memang terlihat sama persis seperti apa yang dideskripsikan oleh pria pemilik toko buku itu. Gedungnya hampir terlihat seperti museum dengan pilar-pilar langsing dan tinggi yang menghiasi bagian depan gedung, gedung itu terdiri dari dua lantai dan sangat besar, catnya sudah agak pudar dan menyisakan warna pucat yang sedikit menyeramkan.

Satu-satunya yang membuat perpustakaan itu hidup adalah halamannya yang cukup bersih, hanya ada sedikit daun-daun kering yang berserakan dan sekarang dedaunan itu sedang menari-nari karena tertiup angin. Seokjin keluar dari mobilnya dengan dahi berkerut dan mata yang terfokus pada gedung perpustakaan.

" _Well_ , kurasa tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang cukup sering dikunjungi." Seokjin merapatkan mantelnya saat angin dingin kembali bertiup sebelum kemudian dia berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan.

Ketika Seokjin mendorong pintu besar perpustakaan, dan melangkah masuk, Seokjin langsung disambut gema langkahnya sendiri di lantai karena langit-langit ruang depan perpustakaan yang sangat tinggi. Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit perpustakaan yang dilukis seperti pemandangan langit.

"Wow, tempat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti museum." Seokjin menggumam kagum seraya memperhatikan lukisan di langit-langit.

" _Hallo_ , apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seokjin nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, dia memalingkan pandangannya ke depan dan baru menyadari meja tamu panjang yang berada di dekat pintu masuk dan juga seorang gadis yang berdiri di balik meja. Seokjin berdehem pelan kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja itu, "Aku bukan _member_ perpustakaan tapi kurasa aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa membuat kartu anggotanya sekarang." Dia membuka laci dan menarik keluar selembar kertas beserta pena. "Silakan isi data dirimu di sini."

Seokjin menggumamkan terima kasih dan mulai mengisi data dirinya di lembar yang disediakan dan setelah selesai gadis itu terlihat mengisi data diri Seokjin ke dalam komputer. "Tunggu sebentar," ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan gadis itu memproses kartu anggota perpustakaannya dan setelah selesai, gadis itu memberikan kartunya kepada Seokjin.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi _section_ tertentu? Aku bisa membantumu supaya kau tidak perlu berputar-putar di perpustakaan ini."

Seokjin menghela napas lega, "Oh, terima kasih. Kau sangat membantuku." Seokjin menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Aku ingin melihat bagian sejarah, dimana tempatnya?"

"Oh, _section_ itu berada di lantai dua, sisi kanan. Semua buku dibagi berdasarkan kategorinya dan kategori itu ditempel di sisi tiap rak buku, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai petunjuk untuk mencari buku yang kau cari."

"Terima kasih," ujar Seokjin tulus kemudian dia segera berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk memeriksa bagian sejarah.

Perpustakaan itu benar-benar sepi, sepanjang perjalanan menuju bagian sejarah, Seokjin hanya melihat kurang lebih 10 orang yang sedang membaca di _section_ yang lainnya. Ketika Seokjin tiba di bagian sejarah, sisi itu benar-benar kosong dan Seokjin hanya mampu menghela napas pelan.

"Wow," gumamnya sebelum berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku. Namun baru beberapa langkah Seokjin berjalan, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan kecepatan luar biasa namun yang dia lihat justru Taehyung yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya seraya tersenyum.

" _Hey_ ," sapa Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" ujar Seokjin dengan nada tidak percaya.

" _Well_ , aku mengikutimu." Taehyung tersenyum santai, "Dan karena tempat ini adalah wilayah netral, aku jelas bisa masuk."

"Ya, tapi.. ini siang hari! Kenapa _kau_ ada di _luar_?"

Taehyung menuding ke arah jendela, "Sekarang sedang hujan deras, tidak ada matahari."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditunjuk Taehyung dan baru menyadari bahwa hujan deras benar-benar mengguyur di luar sana. "Aku tidak sadar hujan sudah turun."

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Itu karena kau terlalu serius memperhatikan buku-buku ini." Taehyung berjalan ke salah satu rak dan entah kenapa Seokjin justru bergerak mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kenapa sejarah? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau pelajari, Seokjin?" tanya Taehyung seraya bersandar di rak buku.

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apakah kau adalah salah satu di antara mereka yang bisa membaca pikiran?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak, aku hanya menebak. Mudah sekali untuk mengetahui itu karena aku sudah mengikutimu sejak kau masuk ke toko buku, aku mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pemilik toko dan aku tahu kau sedang mempelajari sesuatu karena yang kau cari hanya buku sejarah."

Seokjin mendengus pendek, "Kau sangat berbakat untuk menjadi _stalker_."

"Semua _vampire_ adalah _stalker_ , Seokjin. Kami biasa menguntit calon ' _makan malam'_ kami." Taehyung menyeringai sementara Seokjin mengernyit tidak suka.

Seokjin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak sementara Taehyung bergerak untuk berdiri di sebelah Taehyung. Seokjin menggerutu tidak suka dan bermaksud untuk mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh namun saat dirinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Taehyung, Seokjin terhenti.

Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum lembut di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana mungkin kau terasa _hangat_?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Itu karena darahmu, aku menyesuaikan diri dengan dirimu karena darahmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Kita terikat, dan sekarang semuanya sudah terbukti, seorang vampire hanya akan terasa hangat pada pasangannya. Alasan kenapa kau merasa tubuhku hangat adalah karena kau milikku, Seokjin."

Seokjin terlihat terkejut dan Taehyung hanya mampu tersenyum sedih saat melihat reaksi Seokjin. Pria itu meraih tangan Seokjin dengan hati-hati dan menggenggamnya, "Bisa kau rasakan ini, Seokjin? Ini bukti kalau kau ditakdirkan untukku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri trotoar di kota, setelah selesai mengurus _pack_ dan juga memeriksa wilayah perbatasan, Namjoon memutuskan untuk menyusul Seokjin ke kota. Namjoon ingin mulai memperbaiki keadaan di antara dirinya dan Seokjin dan semoga saja Seokjin tidak keberatan dengan niat Namjoon.

Kaki Namjoon bergerak dengan santai agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, dia berjalan kaki dari wilayah _pack_ nya hingga ke sini karena dia ingat Seokjin membawa mobil dan tentunya tidak lucu jika mereka pulang ke rumah dalam dua mobil yang berbeda.

Yah, walaupun Hoseok sempat menertawakan Namjoon yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan _'jalan kaki'_ , tapi demi Seokjin, Namjoon rasa ini bukan masalah.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat plang toko buku yang berjarak sekitar tiga bangunan dari tempatnya berdiri. Seokjin bilang dia ingin pergi ke toko buku tapi kelihatannya Seokjin tidak lagi ada di sana karena Namjoon tidak melihat mobilnya terparkir di sana.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menerka kemana perginya Seokjin namun tiba-tiba saja setetes air hujan jatuh dan menetes di bahu Namjoon. Pria itu mendongak dan melihat butiran-butiran air hujan lainnya mulai turun. Namjoon berdecak pelan, kepalanya bergerak memperhatikan sekitar, dia harus segera berteduh sebelum hujan bertambah deras.

Di tengah kegiatannya memperhatikan sekitar, Namjoon tidak sengaja melihat sebuah restoran yang berjarak dua bangunan dari toko buku mungil itu. Namjoon tersenyum lega dan segera berlari kecil menuju restoran itu.

Ketika Namjoon membuka pintunya, hujan segera turun dengan derasnya dan Namjoon sedikit bersyukur dia masuk tepat waktu sebelum menjadi basah. Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan bagian dalam restoran, seorang pria yang berdiri di balik _counter_ menyapanya dengan ucapan _'Selamat datang!'_ dan Namjoon mengangguk ringan untuk menanggapi sapaan itu.

Namjoon akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong yang terletak di sebelah jendela, hujan benar-benar turun dengan deras dan membasahi kaca restoran.

" _Ma cherrie_! Ada tamu baru!"

"Aku tahu, Papa! Aku segera ke sana!"

Namjoon masih terpaku menatap suasana di luar namun sebuah aroma manis menyentaknya. Aroma manis yang familiar dengan efek yang sangat luar biasa terhadap tubuh Namjoon. Namjoon merasa panas dan tubuhnya meremang karena dikelilingi oleh aroma manis itu.

Ini aroma pasangannya.

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya dengan cepat untuk mencari sumber aroma ini namun dia tidak melihat Seokjin di manapun, sebaliknya dia justru melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah _memopad_ dan pena.

Namjoon menarik napas dan aroma manis itu justru tercium semakin kuat, tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Tidak akan ada manusia lain yang akan memberikan efek sekuat ini jika dia bukan seorang Luna untuk Namjoon.

Akan tetapi.. gadis itu bukan Seokjin. Lantas kenapa Namjoon merasa seperti _ini_?

Aroma gadis itu semakin kuat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati Namjoon dan benar-benar memuncak ketika dia sudah berdiri di sebelah meja Namjoon.

"Hai, aku Jungkook. Aku akan membantu untuk mengambilkan pesananmu. Jadi.. mau pesan apa?" ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum pada Namjoon yang terdiam dengan wajah kaku.

Gadis ini jelas bukan Seokjin, tapi kenapa dia memiliki aroma seperti itu?

Gadis ini jelas bukan Seokjin, dia jelas bukan pasangan Namjoon, akan tetapi..

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa dia memiliki aroma seperti ini? Dan kenapa Namjoon merasa dia terikat dengannya?

Kenapa Namjoon merasa jiwanya terikat dengan gadis bernama Jungkook ini?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

HEHEHEHE

Semakin rumit dan memusingkan ya? Menurut kalian siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar?

.

.

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


	9. Part 8: Gemini

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 8: Gemini**

* * *

Seokjin mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke rumah Namjoon, dia mengetuk-etuk roda kemudi dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dan memasang wajah berpikir lengkap dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam.

Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa Seokjin adalah sosok yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sementara itu Seokjin juga tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun saat dia berada di sekitar Taehyung. Taehyung itu _vampire_ , dia seharusnya ada di daftar teratas makhluk yang harus Seokjin jauhi karena makanan utama mereka adalah darah yang ada di dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Namun Seokjin tidak bisa melakukannya.

Seokjin tahu Taehyung itu berbahaya. Seokjin tahu dia seharusnya pergi dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Taehyung. Akan tetapi tiap kali Taehyung muncul di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya, Seokjin tidak merasa takut, sebaliknya, dia justru merasa nyaman dan walaupun Taehyung itu _dingin,_ Seokjin sama sekali tidak merasakan itu, Seokjin justru merasa hangat tiap kali melihat Taehyung tersenyum untuknya.

Apa benar ikatan di antara mereka itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata?

Apakah Seokjin memang sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk Taehyung dan bukan untuk Namjoon?

Jika itu benar, lantas kenapa Seokjin masih merasa tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Namjoon?

Jika memang Taehyung adalah sosok yang tepat untuknya, maka seharusnya Seokjin bisa meninggalkan Namjoon tanpa berpikir panjang.

Seokjin menghela napas dan menginjak pedal gas, menambah kecepatan kendaraannya agar segera sampai di rumah. Seokjin butuh berendam air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di rumah, dia melihat seluruh lampu di dalam sudah menyala dan entah itu karena Namjoon sudah ada di rumah atau mungkin karena memang semua lampu sengaja dinyalakan untuk membuat Seokjin nyaman.

Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi bawah tanah Namjoon dan berjalan ke atas, Seokjin tidak melihat siapapun di dalam rumah, bahkan Hoseok pun tidak ada. Seokjin mengangkat bahunya dan bermaksud untuk naik ke kamarnya namun dia melihat Namjoon bersama Hoseok sedang berjalan ke arah rumah.

Seokjin bergerak untuk bersembunyi di sebelah sebuah lemari besar yang terletak dekat dengan pintu teras. Seokjin bisa mendengar langkah mereka semakin dekat dan pintu teras itu dibuka. Seokjin mulai merasa bodoh, kenapa dia malah bersembunyi? Toh dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

Suara Hoseok yang terdengar membuat Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya untuk keluar dari persembunyian kecilnya. Seokjin berdiri diam dan mendengarkan karena dari nada suara Hoseok tadi, Beta itu terdengar gamang.

" _Aku tidak tahu, Hoseok."_ Kali ini suara Namjoon, _"Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."_

" _Tapi.. ini benar-benar tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika ternyata kau memang.. keliru?"_

Seokjin mendengar suara geraman rendah.

" _Aku tidak salah, Hoseok."_ Suara Namjoon terdengar berat dan mengerikan. _"Aku tidak akan salah mengikat pasangan jiwaku sendiri."_

Mata Seokjin melebar karena terkejut, dia bernapas pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar dan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

" _Ikatan kami bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Aku mengikat Seokjin karena aku tahu dia milikku dan memang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku tidak mungkin salah."_ Namjoon menghela napas pelan, _"Ikatan itu.. terasa benar-benar luar biasa, rasanya seperti gravitasi. Rasanya seperti aku menemukan gravitasiku di bumi dan tidak lagi melayang tanpa pengikat."_

Seokjin tertegun, dia menunduk dan tangannya naik meraba bekas gigitan klaim Namjoon di lehernya.

" _Mungkin bagi Seokjin ikatan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga, tapi bagiku Seokjin adalah segalanya. Dia yang membuatku bernapas dan hidup sampai saat ini, bahkan sejak sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, dia adalah tujuan hidupku dan sekarang, melindunginya dan mencintainya adalah tujuan hidupku. Seokjin adalah gravitasiku, dan jika dia pergi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_

Suara Namjoon terdengar sedih dan entah kenapa itu juga membuat hati Seokjin sakit.

" _Aku tahu, Joon. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, aku bisa merasakan itu."_ ujar Hoseok kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, _"Kita harus memeriksa hal ini, aku pun ragu kau melakukan kesalahan."_

" _Tidak, aku tidak mau."_ Namjoon menarik napas, _"Aku tidak mau jika ternyata aku memang salah dan aku akan kehilangan Seokjin. Aku tidak mau Seokjin pergi, aku terlalu mencintainya dan aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia."_

Seokjin tidak tahan lagi, dia bergeser pelan-pelan dan dengan hati-hati meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menenangkan diri. Seokjin mengambil gelas dan tangannya bergetar hebat hingga dia bahkan tidak bisa memegang gelas itu dengan benar.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam seraya memejamkan matanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja _pantry_ dan menatap ke arah gelas itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Namjoon mencintainya. Atau itulah yang dikatakan pria itu.

Ya, Seokjin tahu, Seokjin juga mencintai Namjoon. Itu adalah sesuatu yang diyakini Seokjin sejak awal Namjoon mengikatnya menjadi pasangan Alpha itu.

Namun jika ada bagian dari diri Seokjin yang memilih Namjoon, maka mungkinkah ada bagian dari dirinya yang juga memilih Taehyung? Masalahnya, bagian mana yang lebih dominan?

Seokjin menghela napas keras dan memukul meja _pantry_ dengan kepalan tangannya, jika saja bisa Seokjin ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri namun Seokjin terlalu menyayangi rambut panjangnya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersentak, matanya terbuka dengan cepat dan segera menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Yap, aku hanya.. lelah." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa jalan-jalan ke kota juga bisa terasa melelahkan."

Namjoon terlihat tidak percaya, dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Seokjin dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah makan? Wajahmu pucat."

Seokjin mengusapkan kedua tangannya dengan gugup kain celana yang dipakainya. "Yah, aku baik.. dan aku memang belum makan malam." Seokjin tersenyum lagi, "Kurasa gula darahku turun karena aku belum makan."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan tangannya naik untuk menepuk kepala Seokjin, "Aku akan minta beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Namjoon bergerak mengusap-usap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut. "Ingin makan sesuatu yang spesifik?"

Seokjin berani bersumpah tindakan yang dilakukan Namjoon sangat biasa, bahkan mungkin Alpha itu tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang mengusap kepala Seokjin. Namun efek dari sentuhan ringan Namjoon benar-benar terasa di seluruh tubuh Seokjin, dia merasa menjadi jauh lebih tenang, bahkan Seokjin rasa dia langsung melupakan apa yang tadinya berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa saja, aku sangat lapar dan kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan porsi tiga orang." Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon, "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan mobilmu."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Apapun yang aku punya adalah milikmu juga, Seokjin."

Seokjin tertegun, entah kenapa dia merasa itu terdengar sangat manis. Seokjin mengulum bibir bawahnya kemudian dia bergerak mendekati Namjoon dan mengecup sudut bibir pria itu. Seokjin menjauh dengan canggung kemudian memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Seokjin. "Aku akan mandi dan setelahnya turun untuk makan malam."

Seokjin tersenyum gugup pada Namjoon kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dia bahkan hampir berlari saat menaiki tangga.

Sial, Seokjin malu sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon masih terkejut karena tindakan Seokjin tadi, dia menunduk dan tertawa kecil ketika mengingat bagaimana canggungnya Seokjin tadi. Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia bermaksud untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah besar untuk Seokjin namun dia terhenti saat melihat gelas kosong yang nampak belum digunakan di meja _pantry_.

Tadi Namjoon menemukan Seokjin dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, Seokjin terlihat tertekan namun ketika dia berbicara pada Namjoon, dia terlihat berusaha sekuatnya untuk terlihat wajar.

Apa yang membebani Seokjin?

Namjoon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah cincin pernikahan di antara dia dan Seokjin. Namjoon memang selalu memakai cincin itu karena Seokjin bilang cincin pernikahan sangat berarti untuknya, walaupun sebenarnya Namjoon tidak melihat kenapa cincin ini berarti untuk Seokjin, tapi Namjoon memakainya karena itu permintaan Seokjin. Yah, jika itu permintaan Seokjin, Namjoon pasti akan menurutinya. Selalu.

Lantas jika memang ikatan itu salah dan Namjoon keliru, apa yang akan terjadi pada pernikahan mereka?

Jika ikatan itu memang keliru.. apa benar Namjoon seharusnya bersama dengan gadis yang tadi dia temui di restoran?

Apa benar gadis itu adalah pasangannya yang sesungguhnya?

" _ **Hei! Kau mau pesan apa? Aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang hari hanya untuk menunggumu memesan."**_

 _ **Namjoon mendadak kembali ke kenyataan, dia berdehem keras dan karena otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun, Namjoon hanya mengatakan hal pertama yang terlintas, kopi.**_

 _ **Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kopi saja? Tidak mau makan sesuatu? Kami punya quiche, atau kalau kau vegetarian, kami juga punya vegetable quiche."**_

 _ **Namjoon mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Quiche bagus, tapi aku tidak mau yang vegetable quiche."**_

 _ **Gadis itu tersenyum miring, "Pria memang tidak pernah peduli pada diet, tidak seperti para gadis. Hari ini vegetable quiche kami hanya laris di kalangan gadis-gadis." Gadis itu menuliskan pesanan Namjoon di notepadnya kemudian menoleh ke arah counter, "Papa! Satu quiche!"**_

" _ **Itu ayahmu?"**_

 _ **Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arah Namjoon karena pertanyaan itu, "Ya, itu ayahku, kami mengelola tempat ini bersama-sama." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, "Papa suka memasak dan aku bersikeras bahwa masakan Papa yang terasa luar biasa lezatnya itu harus dikenal dunia, sehingga kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka restoran."**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum, "Kelihatannya kau dan ayahmu sangat dekat." Namjoon menarik napas dan berusaha sekuatnya mengabaikan aroma dari tubuh gadis ini karena dia benar-benar memiliki aroma pasangannya.**_

 _ **Namjoon langsung merasa dekat dan terikat dengannya padahal mereka baru bertemu kali ini.**_

" _ **Oh, yah, lumayan. Aku tidak punya siapapun lain selain Papa." Gadis itu tersenyum, "I'm glad he is the one that found me. I can't imagine if that's someone else."**_

 _ **Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Found you?"**_

" _ **Jungkookie! Baby, come on! Kita punya banyak pesanan."**_

 _ **Gadis itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan dari balik meja counter. Dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Segera ke sana, Papa!" kemudian setelahnya gadis bernama 'Jungkook' itu kembali menoleh ke arah Namjoon. "Aku harus pergi sebelum Papa menyiramku dengan sirup maple."**_

 _ **Jungkook memasukkan notepadnya kembali ke kantung apron, "Pesananmu akan segera siap, Tuan."**_

 _ **Namjoon menutup mulut dan hidungnya segera setelah Jungkook berlalu, dia mencengkram pinggir meja kuat-kuat agar tidak melompat untuk menangkap Jungkook yang menjauh darinya. Refleks Alpha pada pasangannya benar-benar bekerja, mungkin tidak sekuat yang dirasakan Namjoon untuk Seokjin, namun perasaan terikat itu nyata.**_

 _ **Benar-benar nyata.**_

"Namjoon? Kau melamun lagi."

Namjoon kembali dari lamunannya soal pertemuan singkatnya dengan gadis bernama 'Jungkook' tadi, dia berdehem dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kuharap kau tidak memikirkan pertemuanmu dengan gadis di restoran itu. Ingat, kau yang bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Seokjin adalah pasanganmu dan kau tidak keliru memberikan klaim." Hoseok tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kumohon padamu untuk tidak membiarkan gadis itu masuk ke dalam pikiranmu lagi karena kau jelas sudah memiliki Seokjin."

Namjoon tertegun, ucapan Hoseok terasa benar-benar menusuk untuknya. Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Aku tahu, aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Seokjin.. Seokjin akan tetap menjadi yang utama. Selamanya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya Seokjin kembali memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota, dia benar-benar bosan jika berada di rumah karena dia tidak mengenal siapapun selain Namjoon, Hoseok, serta para pelayan di rumahnya. Anggota _pack_ Namjoon terlihat agak segan bicara padanya, mungkin itu karena dia adalah pasangan Namjoon.

Seokjin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah, untungnya di kota ini memang sangat jarang ada mobil lainnya yang berkeliaran. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak mencari toko atau tempat yang menarik sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah toko berbagai jenis kerajinan. Seokjin segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko itu dan berjalan menghampiri toko itu.

Ketika Seokjin membuka pintu toko, dia disambut berbagai macam pernak-pernik dan kerajinan yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Seokjin memperhatikan tiap benda dengan tertarik dan ketika dia tengah sibuk memperhatikan sebuah _dreamcatcher_ , seorang pria yang sudah berusia agak lanjut menghampirinya.

"Mencari hadiah, Nona?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pria itu dan tertawa kecil, "Ah, tidak juga." Seokjin memperhatikan sekitar, "Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk suamiku, kami sedang bertengkar beberapa hari ini dan kurasa memberikan hadiah akan memperbaiki hubungan kami."

Pria tua itu tersenyum, "Oh, dia adalah pria yang beruntung memiliki istri secantik dirimu."

Seokjin tersenyum malu, dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Terima kasih,"

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri sebuah etalase kaca yang berada di dekat kasir. "Apa suamimu memiliki kesukaan tertentu?"

Seokjin menggeleng dengan wajah agak ragu, "Kurasa tidak," Seokjin menunduk menatap isi etalase, dia melihat ada aneka gelang yang sepertinya terbuat dari kain atau mungkin kulit lembut dan di bagian ujungnya ada berbagai macam ukiran dari kayu. Seokjin meneliti satu persatu sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat gelap dengan bandul gelang berupa kepala serigala kecil.

"Boleh aku lihat gelang itu?"

Pria tua pemilik toko mengambilkan gelang yang diminta Seokjin dan Seokjin tersenyum melihat gelang itu, bahan kulitnya terasa lembut di kulit Seokjin. "Aku ambil ini dan.." Seokjin menunduk memperhatikan etalase, "Ah, dan gelang bulan sabit itu." ujarnya seraya menuding sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari bahan kulit berwarna hitam kelam dengan bandul gelang bulan sabit yang sepertinya terbuat dari _silver_.

"Gelang itu, Nona?"

Seokjin menatap pria tua pemilik toko itu, "Ya, kenapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengambilkan gelang bulan sabit itu dan menggesernya ke Seokjin. "Gelang ini sedikit spesial, ada legenda yang mengikutinya. Kabarnya, daerah ini dilindungi oleh rasi bintang Gemini, dan kabarnya daerah ini juga memiliki dua penjaga yang menjaga di siang hari dan malam hari." Pria itu mengetuk gelang bulan sabit dengan ujung jarinya, "Dan gelang ini adalah gelang yang diberikan oleh Gemini, tapi kabarnya kedua pemimpin itu tidak memakai gelang ini, mereka memberikannya pada pasangan mereka, yang kabarnya adalah Gemini sendiri."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagaimana mungkin mereka memberikannya pada pasangan mereka jika pasangan mereka sama? Bukankah kau bilang pasangan mereka adalah Gemini?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut, "Nona, Gemini adalah rasi bintang kembar."

Seokjin tertegun, dia mendadak menyadari sesuatu namun dia masih terlalu ragu. Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya sementara pria itu membungkus gelang yang dipilih Seokjin.

"Gemini adalah rasi bintang kembar, maka gelang bulan ini pun ada dua." Pria itu memberikan bungkusan yang berisi gelang pada Seokjin. "Yah, tapi ini hanya legenda tua, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Seokjin menerima bungkusan itu dan segera mengurus pembayaran kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan bergegas menuju mobilnya, namun dia terhenti ketika hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

Seokjin tidak ingin segera kembali ke rumah.

 _Paper bag_ kecil di tangan Seokjin yang berisi gelang itu dicengkramnya kuat-kuat. Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan akhirnya memutar langkah untuk menyusuri trotoar dan tidak menaiki mobilnya. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut sementara dia berjalan semakin jauh menyusuri trotoar tanpa arah, Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu kemana langkahnya membawa dirinya, Seokjin hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin masih berjalan menyusuri trotoar sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dan merasa aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mendadak begitu gamang hanya karena kisah mengenai dua pemimpin yang memiliki pasangan rasi bintang Gemini?

Apa hubungannya itu dengan Seokjin?

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya, nampaknya beban pikiran akibat urusannya dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung benar-benar membuat Seokjin stress hingga dia bahkan memikirkan banyak hal penting. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan dimana dirinya berada sekarang, Seokjin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan tak sengaja melihat restoran milik ayah Jungkook di sebelah kanannya.

Seokjin tersenyum lega, dia rasa dia memang butuh kopi dari restoran itu untuk sekedar menenangkan perasaannya. Seokjin berbelok dan bergerak untuk menuju pintu depan restoran, namun baru dua langkah berjalan, Seokjin terhenti.

Dahi Seokjin berkerut seketika saat melihat Namjoon yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dalam restoran. Seokjin tidak ingat kapan Namjoon keluar rumah karena pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya sebelum pergi untuk urusan _pack_ dengan Hoseok.

Lantas apa yang pria itu lakukan di sini?

Seokjin kembali mengayunkan langkahnya, dia bermaksud bergabung bersama Namjoon namun lagi-lagi dia harus terhenti.

Namun bukan karena Namjoon yang melihatnya berada di luar.

Akan tetapi karena Namjoon yang tersenyum sangat lebar pada Jungkook yang datang mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Seokjin bisa melihat Namjoon yang tertawa kecil dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Jungkook yang dibalas dengan tawa ceria gadis itu.

 _Namjoon_ _ **tidak pernah**_ _tersenyum selebar itu pada Seokjin._

Seokjin terpaku di tempatnya, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak dan dia hanya berdiri diam di sana memperhatikan Namjoon dan Jungkook yang nampak mengobrol ringan sampai akhirnya Jungkook meninggalkan meja Namjoon, namun senyum lebar itu tidak hilang dari bibir Namjoon.

Pria itu terlihat menyesap isi cangkirnya dengan santai dan Seokjin benar-benar merasa marah, bibirnya gemetar sementara pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata yang memenuhi matanya. Seokjin berusaha sekuatnya agar tidak terisak walaupun rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak marah pada Namjoon.

Namjoon _tidak pernah_ tersenyum dan tertawa selebar itu untuk Seokjin. Namjoon _tidak pernah_ terlihat sebahagia itu jika dia berada di depan Seokjin. Namjoon _tidak pernah_ menampilkan wajah penuh rasa bahagia seperti itu, Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu kalau Namjoon bisa tertawa selebar itu jika dia bersama orang lain.

Seokjin menarik napas dengan tertahan sementara isakannya terasa menghimpit dadanya dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Seokjin melihat Namjoon berhenti menyesap minumannya dan mendadak menyentuh dadanya dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi bingung dan agak panik.

Seokjin masih berdiri di posisinya dengan mata tertuju pada Namjoon, kali ini dia tidak menahan airmatanya dan membiarkan itu jatuh dari matanya. Seokjin menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dan dia melihat Namjoon masih memegang bagian dadanya dengan wajah agak panik, pria itu terlihat ingin pergi dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah jendela dan mata pria itu bertemu dengan mata biru Seokjin yang sudah benar-benar memancarkan kemarahan.

Namjoon terlihat terkejut, dia bergegas berdiri namun Seokjin tidak mau pria itu menghampirinya.

Seokjin tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Seokjin tidak mau berada di sekitar Namjoon lagi.

Maka dari itu Seokjin berbalik dan segera berlari pergi.

Seokjin sudah memutuskan,

 _Dia akan meninggalkan Namjoon._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Wakakakak aku tiba-tiba muncul membawa angst dan sedikit plot-twist untuk NamJin.

Oke, sebelum Seokjin dibully karena bersikap 'berlebihan', kalian harus coba baca ulang gimana interaksi Namjoon sama Seokjin dari awal sampe sini dan sikap Namjoon di depan Seokjin. Kalian pasti mengerti kenapa Seokjin marah waktu liat Namjoon di restoran sama Jungkook.

Oke, setelah ini aku akan kembali hiatus karena mau urus tes CPNS (doakan aku ya ^o^9)

Besok nampaknya aku akan update _**Half Olympians**_ dan _**Heaven and Hell**_ lalu aku akan hiatus untuk tes CPNS. Hehehe

So, see you~


	10. Part 9: Leave Behind

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 9: Leave Behind**

* * *

Seokjin berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju mobilnya, dia bisa merasakan langkah kaki Namjoon di belakang tubuhnya namun Seokjin tidak berhenti sama sekali, dia justru mempercepat kayuhan langkahnya hingga akhirnya dia melihat mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan toko.

Seokjin segera masuk dan mengunci pintu bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang tiba di samping mobilnya, Namjoon mengetuk-etuk kaca jendela mobil Seokjin namun Seokjin tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali. Dia bergegas memakai _safety belt_ dan menyalakan mesin mobil, Namjoon terlihat kalut dan itu wajar saja, Seokjin benar-benar melihatnya saat sedang bersama orang lain.

Namjoon memasang wajah memelasnya seraya memanggil nama Seokjin berulang kali namun Seokjin sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan ketika mesin mobil menyala, Namjoon semakin panik. Namjoon mencoba memanggil Seokjin lagi namun Seokjin masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, kedua tangannya mencengkram roda kemudi dengan erat kemudian dia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Namjoon, Namjoon terlihat bersyukur karena akhirnya Seokjin mau menatapnya.

"Seokjin, aku.."

"Aku membencimu. Selamat tinggal." Seokjin memasukkan persneling dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat, dia sama sekali tidak peduli Namjoon yang sedikit terseret karena sebelumnya pria itu masih bersandar di mobilnya.

Seokjin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan kota, dia yakin Namjoon pasti akan menyusulnya dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak mau bicara dengannya saat ini. Jika saja bisa, Seokjin ingin sekali mencekik Namjoon, memakinya hingga puas, dan juga meneriakinya sesuka hati.

Namun entah kenapa Seokjin rasa itu tidak akan cukup, Seokjin tidak tahu apa dan kenapa yang membuat Namjoon begitu dekat dengan Jungkook. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan percakapan diantara Namjoon dan Hoseok yang Seokjin dengar?

Mungkinkah memang Namjoon itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk Seokjin?

Seokjin menginjak pedal gasnya semakin kuat, semua hal ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala, Seokjin sangat ingin pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Akan tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Seokjin sampai di persimpangan jalan yang akan membawanya menuju rumahnya, namun Seokjin tidak berbelok menuju rumahnya, sebaliknya dia justru berbelok menuju kastil Taehyung.

Seokjin butuh menjauh dari Namjoon dan Seokjin tahu Namjoon tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat Taehyung. Seokjin menghentikan mobilnya ketika dia sudah tiba di jalan dengan sebatang pohon tumbang yang melintang menghalangi jalan. Jalanan itu sepi dan tidak terlihat satu orangpun di sekitarnya, namun Seokjin tahu Taehyung pasti menyadari kehadirannya di sini.

Dia bergerak keluar dari mobilnya dan ketika Seokjin baru saja melangkahi pohon tumbang itu, seseorang menangkap lengannya. Seokjin berhenti dan menoleh, dia melihat Namjoon berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang memegangi lengannya.

"Tidak, Seokjin." Namjoon menarik napas, "Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini."

Seokjin menunduk menatap tangannya yang masih dipegangi dengan kuat oleh Namjoon, "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah melihat semuanya."

Namjoon menggeleng, "Seokjin, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak.."

Seokjin menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Namjoon, "Aku tidak tertarik membahas ini." Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam wilayah Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung muncul dan berdiri di tengah jalan itu.

Pandangan _vampire_ itu tertuju padanya dan Taehyung tersenyum padanya saat Seokjin berjalan menghampirinya. Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat Namjoon yang terlihat sangat sedih, namun dia tidak bisa beranjak dari posisinya karena jalan tempat Seokjin berada adalah wilayah Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka lengannya, "Seokjin.."

Seokjin mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam pelukan Taehyung, Seokjin bisa merasakan kedua lengan Taehyung yang melingkari tubuhnya dan bagaimana _vampire_ itu menarik napas di rambutnya. Seokjin membenamkan hidungnya di bahu Taehyung kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh pemimpin klan _vampire_ itu.

"Taehyung.." bisik Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon tidak tahu apakah ada kata-kata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Awalnya dia tidak ingin pergi menemui Jungkook lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu penasaran dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Namjoon tidak bodoh, instingnya sebagai Alpha sangat kuat dan jika memang Jungkook pasangannya, seharusnya Namjoon sudah menyadarinya sejak awal.

Jika Jungkook adalah pasangannya, maka seharusnya Namjoon sudah tahu sejak dulu. Seharusnya Namjoon tahu jika pasangannya berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya, kecuali jika Jungkook baru pindah ke kota itu bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang tiba di kota ini.

Maka dari itu Namjoon bermaksud menyelidiki kenyataan itu dengan pergi menemui Jungkook lagi. Namjoon bermaksud memeriksa latar belakang Jungkook dan kapan kiranya gadis itu mulai tinggal di kota ini.

Namjoon tidak bermaksud lain, dia hanya ingin memeriksa keterangan mengenai Jungkook. Ketika Namjoon masuk ke dalam restoran, senyuman ramah Jungkook segera menyapanya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk memesan kopi lagi dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

 _ **Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam restorannya. "Kopi lagi?" tawar gadis itu seraya tertawa kecil.**_

 _ **Namjoon membalas senyum ramah Jungkook dan mengangguk, "Yah, kopi boleh. Tapi… kali ini aku mau latte, boleh?"**_

 _ **Jungkook mengangguk, "Tentu, duduklah dulu." Jungkook berjalan ke arah meja bar kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Namjoon, "Mau makan sesuatu?"**_

 _ **Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah makan. Aku hanya butuh kopi." Namjoon memperhatikan seisi restoran yang agak sepi, "Tidak biasanya di sini sepi."**_

 _ **Jungkook mengambil sebuah cangkir, karena meja tempat Namjoon duduk dan meja bar tidak terlalu jauh, dia masih bisa mendengar suara Namjoon. "Sekarang belum jam makan siang, Tuan. Dan kami juga baru buka."**_

 _ **Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, dia memperhatikan seisi restoran, jika diperhatikan dari kondisi interior restoran, Namjoon bisa menduga bahwa tempat ini sudah buka cukup lama. "Berapa lama kau dan ayahmu membuka restoran ini?"**_

 _ **Jungkook meletakkan latte Namjoon di atas tray, "Belum lama, kurasa lima tahun lalu. Aku dan Papa pindah ke sini kurang lebih enam atau tujuh tahun lalu." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Kami pindah ke sini karena Papa bilang ingin mencari suasana baru, dan siapa sangka ternyata kami malah membuka restoran di sini."**_

" _ **Kalian tinggal di dekat sini?"**_

" _ **Aku dan Papa tinggal di flat di sebelah restoran." Jungkook membawa tray berisi kopi Namjoon dan mengantarnya ke meja pria itu. "Kenapa? Kau berpikiran untuk pergi ke rumah kami juga? Maaf saja ya, rumah kami tertutup untuk orang asing." Jungkook berujar dengan mata disipitkan kemudian dia tertawa.**_

 _ **Namjoon refleks ikut tertawa ketika Jungkook tertawa ceria, dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Karena rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini."**_

 _ **Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan kopi Namjoon di atas meja, "Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau juga baru pindah?"**_

 _ **Namjoon menggeleng, tangannya bergerak meraih cangkir kopinya, "Tidak, aku sudah tinggal di sini seumur hidupku. Hanya saja aku memang suka bepergian dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Karena aku pergi mencari Seokjin..**_

 _ **Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Wow, sudah kuduga kau kaya."**_

" _ **Kenapa begitu?"**_

" _ **Karena tidak ada orang biasa saja yang sudah makan tapi pergi ke restoran hanya untuk membeli kopi." Jungkook berdecak, "Itu terlalu berlebihan, kau tahu?"**_

 _ **Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu."**_

 _ **Jungkook tersenyum bangga, "Aku memang selalu tepat." Kemudian gadis itu menarik napas, "Oke, kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan atau ingin kau pesan, kau bisa memanggilku."**_

 _ **Namjoon tersenyum seraya menyesap isi cangkirnya, "Tentu, terima kasih, Jungkook."**_

 _ **Jungkook membalas senyum Namjoon dengan senyum cerianya kemudian berbalik dan kembali bekerja di balik meja bar. Sementara Namjoon meraih cangkirnya lagi dan mulai menyesap isinya sampai kemudian dia merasakan jantungnya yang terasa nyeri. Namjoon menyentuh bagian dadanya dan merasakan bagian itu terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan, Namjoon bukanlah seseorang yang mudah sakit, bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak bisa sakit sedikitpun.**_

 _ **Namun rasa sakit di dadanya begitu nyata dan jika ini tidak berasal dari Namjoon, maka ini berasal dari Seokjin, karena mereka berbagi jiwa yang sama setelah Namjoon mengklaim Seokjin sebagai miliknya. Jika Seokjin merasakan sakit, maka Namjoon akan merasakan hal yang sama, dan saat ini Seokjin pastinya sedang merasakan sakit.**_

 _ **Namjoon bermaksud untuk keluar dan pergi mencari Seokjin namun entah kenapa dia merasa melihat sesuatu di luar dari ekor matanya. Namjoon menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat Seokjin yang berdiri diam di luar restoran dengan mata basah dan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya yang cantik. Namjoon kehabisan kata-kata, rasa sakit di dadanya terasa semakin menyesakkan dan dia melihat Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian sebelum Namjoon sempat melakukan apapun, Seokjin sudah berbalik dan berlari pergi.**_

 _ **Hal pertama yang dilakukan Namjoon kala itu adalah berdiri dan berlari pergi, dia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja dan segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Seokjin.**_

Namjoon merasa hampir mati saat melihat Seokjin menangis, terlebih lagi ketika dia bisa merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan. Namjoon bisa benar-benar mati jika dia tahu Seokjin merasakan perasaan sakit hingga seperti itu. Namjoon tidak akan bisa menerimanya, Namjoon tidak akan pernah membiarkan Seokjin merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi karena itu benar-benar membunuh Namjoon di tiap detiknya.

Namun sayangnya Seokjin tidak mau mendengarkannya dan Namjoon bisa mengerti itu. Seokjin pastinya merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih melihat apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Jungkook. Namun satu hal yang benar-benar disayangkan oleh Namjoon adalah dia tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menemui Jungkook dan juga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namjoon sudah benar-benar yakin sekarang,

Seokjin adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, karena Namjoon bisa benar-benar mati jika Seokjin meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin duduk di ambang jendela besar yang berada di kastil Taehyung seraya melipat lututnya, cuaca di luar sedang mendung dan entah kenapa ini terasa benar-benar mendukung suasana hati Seokjin. Seokjin menatap ke luar dengan pandangan kosong, sejak tiba di kastil Taehyung dia tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk dan menatap ke luar dengan pandangan kosong.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di ruangan ini hingga Seokjin mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan Seokjin benar-benar bersyukur akan sikap Taehyung yang satu itu. Setidaknya Taehyung tidak memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk duduk diam di ambang jendela seperti itu?"

Seokjin tersentak kaget, dia menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Yoongi sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada seraya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Seokjin menurunkan kakinya dan menjadi duduk bersila di ambang jendela, dia berdehem gugup. "Hai, Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan bersandar di dinding yang berada di sebelah jendela Seokjin. "Kau memiliki masalah?"

Seokjin memainkan bibirnya, "Kurasa begitu."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang masih duduk di ambang jendela, "Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku? Aku akan berusaha netral dan tidak memihak."

Seokjin tertegun, entah kenapa dia merasa Yoongi hampir mirip dengan Hoseok. Mereka sama-sama tenang dan terlihat mampu menangani berbagai hal. "Kau seperti Hoseok," ujar Seokjin tanpa sadar.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Beta dari _pack werewolf_ itu?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa kami mirip karena tugas kami sama. Aku adalah orang yang menasihati Taehyung agar dia tidak bertindak bodoh."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kurasa kau benar-benar menjalankan tugas itu dengan baik."

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Jadi, ada apa?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Aku rasa masalah ikatan yang tertukar itu.. memang benar."

Yoongi memperhatikan Seokjin yang sedang bergerak-gerak memilin-milin jemarinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Seokjin mendongak, karena Yoongi berdiri, maka posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi. "Karena kurasa.. Namjoon menemukan pasangannya yang sesungguhnya."

Yoongi menarik napas, "Kau tahu masalah ini tidak bisa dibereskan begitu saja hanya berdasarkan dugaan. Aku sudah setengah mati menahan Taehyung yang benar-benar ingin melanggar batas territorial hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Aku tahu, tapi.. aku tidak.." Seokjin menghela napas keras, "Aku rasa itu bukan aku. Kurasa bukan aku seseorang yang diinginkan Namjoon."

"Kau benar-benar yakin untuk yang satu ini?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, matanya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus karena dia sedang merasa ragu. "Entahlah, aku hanya.. aku tidak yakin Namjoon benar-benar menginginkanku." Seokjin menghela napas pelan, bayangan Namjoon saat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Jungkook kembali terbayang di pikirannya. "Kurasa pasangan Namjoon memang bukan aku."

"Dan kau adalah pasangan Taehyung, begitu?" tanya Yoongi, dia melihat Seokjin yang diam dan terlihat ragu kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Kau bahkan ragu menjawab pertanyaan yang ini. Kurasa kau hanya sedang bingung."

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kau harus berpikir jernih."

Seokjin terdiam kemudian dia merogoh saku celana _jeans_ nya dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Seokjin menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di ponsel kemudian dia menempelkannya ke telinga.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Hoseok," sahut Seokjin singkat kemudian dia kembali fokus ke sambungan teleponnya. "Hei, Hoseok.." Seokjin berdehem, "Ini aku, boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk membawakan pasporku ke ujung jalan untuk masuk ke territorial _vampire_?"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, "Apa yang.."

"Terima kasih, Hoseok." Seokjin menutup sambungan telepon itu kemudian dia mendongak dan menatap Yoongi. "Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Yoongi terlihat terkejut, "Hei, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk pergi."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku tahu, tapi.. aku juga tahu jika aku terus berada di sini, maka pastinya akan terasa sulit untuk semua orang."

"Seokjin.."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, hanya aku yang pergi." Seokjin menunduk kemudian menatap tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel, "Kurasa seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak awal aku tahu Namjoon memiliki Omega dalam kehidupannya, jika saja aku langsung pergi saat itu, maka Taehyung tidak akan bertemu denganku."

"Aku cukup yakin aku tidak akan menyesal dengan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon karena aku rasa memang bukan aku yang seharusnya berada di sisinya. Tapi.. aku rasa aku akan merasa menyesal dan bersalah karena aku akan meninggalkan Taehyung." bisik Seokjin kemudian dia menarik napas dalam, "Taehyung sudah bersikap sangat baik padaku, aku.. menyayanginya seperti teman baikku sendiri."

Yoongi melirik ke arah pintu ruangan yang tertutup, dia tahu Taehyung bisa mendengarkan ini semua karena sejak tadi pria itu berdiri di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Sementara itu di luar pintu, Taehyung berdiri bersandar di dinding yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu, sejak Seokjin tiba di kastilnya dan memilih untuk berdiam sendirian, Taehyung memang sudah berdiri di sana. Dia tidak ingin menganggu Seokjin namun dia sendiri juga merasa cemas dan khawatir akan kondisi Seokjin.

Untungnya Yoongi menawarkan diri untuk masuk dan bicara dengan Seokjin, dan sejak awal percakapan itu dimulai, Taehyung sudah bisa menangkap masalah yang dialami Seokjin.

" _Aku merasa bersalah karena pada akhirnya aku pergi seperti ini. Aku tahu ini benar-benar jalan pintas yang bodoh dan menegaskan bahwa aku adalah seorang pengecut yang memilih untuk lari. Tapi.. seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Yoongi. Aku butuh memikirkan ini dengan baik, dan aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan itu di sini."_

" _Lantas kemana kau akan pergi?"_

Taehyung bisa mendengar tawa kecil Seokjin, _"Bukankah dunia ini luas? Aku bisa pergi kemana saja."_

Taehyung menunduk dalam dan memejamkan matanya, _haruskah dia merelakan Seokjin pergi?_

" _Karena itu.. apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu, Yoongi?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Bisakah kau mengantarku sampai ke ujung jalan sana?"_

" _Aku bahkan bisa mengantarmu sampai bandara."_

Taehyung mendengar Seokjin tertawa lagi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berada tadi.

Jika Seokjin ingin pergi untuk menentukan keputusannya, maka Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun, itu adalah hak Seokjin untuk pergi.

Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menunduk menatap _passport_ nya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Hoseok tadi, Beta dari _pack_ Namjoon itu tidak mengatakan apapun ketika menyerahkan _passport_ itu, dia bahkan tidak berkomentar mengenai Yoongi yang berdiri menunggu Seokjin di mobilnya sendiri.

Seokjin sudah menyerahkan kunci mobil yang dibawanya pada Hoseok dan saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebelah Yoongi di dalam mobil pria itu. Seokjin menatap _passport_ nya dengan pandangan kosong, dia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan tapi Seokjin rasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Yoongi seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Seokjin menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk, "Ya, tolong antar aku ke bandara."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Oke, apapun keputusanmu."

Seokjin memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Yoongi yang juga tidak mengatakan apapun di sebelahnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Seokjin melihat restoran ayah Jungkook dan dia melihat gadis itu yang sepertinya sedang membuang sampah.

"Tunggu," ujar Seokjin.

Yoongi menginjak rem, "Ada masalah?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Maaf, Yoongi. Bisa tolong berhenti sebentar?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tapi dia tetap meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti. Seokjin segera melepas _safety belt_ nya dan berjalan keluar dari mobil. Yoongi ikut keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di sebelah mobilnya, dia melihat Seokjin berlari kecil menghampiri seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja membuang sampah.

Dahi Yoongi berkerut karena rasanya dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu, namun sesuatu membuatnya tertegun.

Yoongi tidak bisa mencium aroma gadis itu.

Yoongi sangat yakin aroma yang beterbangan di udara ini adalah aroma Seokjin, Yoongi mengenal aroma Seokjin karena aromanya luar biasa lezat untuk ukuran manusia, aromanya begitu unik dan tidak ada satu manusia pun yang memiliki aroma yang sama dengan Seokjin.

Namun entah kenapa, hanya aroma itu yang beterbangan di sekitar Yoongi, padahal seharusnya Yoongi mencium aroma dari gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan Seokjin itu.

Lantas kenapa Yoongi tidak mencium aroma yang berbeda?

Disaat Yoongi masih termenung dalam kebingungannya, dia melihat Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah selesai berbicara dengan gadis itu dan kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya dan menunggu Seokjin masuk ke sisi sebelah pengemudi namun saat Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke arah gadis tadi, dia bisa melihat gadis itu memperhatikan Seokjin dan mungkin karena dia merasa diperhatikan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi melebar saat menyadari satu hal ketika gadis itu menatap Yoongi.

 _Gadis itu memiliki mata yang sama dengan Seokjin._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hello~

Lama tidak bertemu. Heheheh

Aku update kalo aku lagi bisa update ya gaes.

Jadi kuharap kalian bisa maklum. Hehe

Sampai ketemu lagi nanti saat aku update~


	11. Part 10: Devastated

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 10: Devastated**

* * *

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka sudah tiba di bandara, dia mematikan mesin mobil sementara di sebelahnya Seokjin sibuk melepas _safety belt_ dan memeriksa barang-barangnya. Yoongi menarik napas dalam kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Hei, Seokjin."

"Ya?" ujar Seokjin dengan tangan sibuk memeriksa barang-barangnya.

"Kau mengenal gadis di restoran tadi?"

Seokjin terhenti, "Maksudmu Jungkook? Ya, aku bertemu dengannya saat pergi ke restoran itu. Dia.. gadis yang baik."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya." Seokjin terdiam sebentar, "Tapi dia.. kurasa dia adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk Namjoon." Seokjin menghela napas pelan kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal ini?"

Yoongi menatap Seokjin, "Kau tidak merasa aneh saat berada di sekitarnya?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Tidak, Jungkook terlihat seperti orang baik."

Yoongi menghela napas kasar, "Kau dan dia memiliki warna mata yang sama!"

Seokjin mengerjap bingung, "Jutaan orang di dunia ini berbagi warna mata yang sama, Yoongi."

"Mata biru seperti milikmu? Kurasa tidak."

Seokjin terdiam, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?"

Yoongi memutar posisi duduknya agar menghadap Seokjin, "Seokjin, bagaimana jika.. kau dan Jungkook.. memiliki keterkaitan tertentu?"

Seokjin mengeluarkan dengusan pendek kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Tapi, Seokjin.."

Seokjin menghela napas panjang kemudian meraih semua barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak mau membahas ini sekarang, Yoongi." Seokjin membuka pintu mobil dan bergerak ke luar, dia membungkuk untuk menatap Yoongi yang masih duduk di dalam mobil, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Yoongi memperhatikan kepergian Seokjin dengan tatapan pasrah, dia menggeleng pelan, Yoongi tahu ini sangat tidak biasa, tapi dengan kemiripan aroma mereka secara sekilas dan warna mata yang sama, Yoongi rasa ini bukanlah kebetulan yang bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Pandangan mata Yoongi terus mengikuti hingga Seokjin masuk ke dalam bandara, dan akhirnya setelah Seokjin tidak terlihat lagi, Yoongi kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya.

Namun sebelum itu, Yoongi rasa dia perlu berbicara dengan gadis bernama Jungkook itu.

Ketika Yoongi tiba di restoran, tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi dan semuanya sudah sibuk menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing. Yoongi menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang sedikit basah karena berjalan dari tempat parkir ke dalam restoran dengan kondisi gerimis.

"Selamat datang!"

Yoongi melihat gadis bernama Jungkook itu menyapanya dengan ramah seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Untuk berapa orang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ah, aku sendiri." ujar Yoongi, dia memperhatikan Jungkook mengangguk kecil kemudian membawanya ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Ketika berjalan di belakang Jungkook, Yoongi benar-benar bisa mencium aroma Seokjin dari tubuhnya, memang tidak sama persis karena aroma Jungkook tercium sangat manis, lebih manis daripada Seokjin.

Jungkook mengantarkan Yoongi hingga ke meja dan Yoongi pun duduk di salah satu kursi. Jungkook meraih buku catatan kecilnya dan juga pulpen, "Mau pesan apa?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, dia tidak masalah dengan makanan manusia hanya saja semuanya terasa hambar untuknya dan Yoongi agak kurang suka itu. Dia berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya kembali menatap Jungkook, "Aku pesan kopi saja."

Jungkook mengerjap, "Kopi saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk, matanya masih memperhatikan bagaimana mata Jungkook terlihat melebar karena mendengar pesanan Yoongi. Namun gadis itu kelihatannya tidak ingin memikirkan itu lebih jauh dan dia memilih menuliskan pesanan Yoongi di _notes_ kecilnya.

"Kopimu akan siap dalam beberapa menit. Apa kau mau kue untuk teman kopimu?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, kopi saja."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi untuk membuatkannya kopi.

Yoongi memperhatikan kepergian Jungkook dalam diam, gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Seokjin dari segi aroma dan juga warna matanya. Bahkan Yoongi baru bisa membedakan aroma mereka ketika dia menciumnya secara terpisah seperti ini, saat kedua gadis itu bersama, Yoongi tidak bisa membedakan aromanya sama sekali.

Dia sangat yakin ini bukan kebetulan semata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di rumah orang tuanya, saat ini dia sedag duduk dengan posisi bersila di lantai dekat jendela kamarnya yang besar. Ketika tiba di bandara, Seokjin hanya mengingat alamat rumah orang tuanya sehingga tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung terbang ke sini. Sebenarnya perjalanan pulang ke negara tempat orang tuanya tinggal adalah sebuah perjalanan yang lumayan panjang, tapi Seokjin bahkan tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Ibunya sangat terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu seorang diri tanpa Namjoon, tapi untungnya ibunya tidak menanyakan apapun dan segera menyuruh Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya agar bisa beristirahat.

Kemudian tidak terasa waktu berlalu dan sudah satu malam berlalu sejak Seokjin tiba di rumah orang tuanya. Seokjin menghela napas dengan pandangan terarah ke luar, hujan sedang turun dan rintik hujan itu membasahi jendela kamar Seokjin. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya ke kaca jendela, Seokjin bisa merasakan rasa dingin dan sedikit basah dari air hujan yang menempel di jendelanya.

Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya yang menempel di jendela, matanya memperhatikan cincin pernikahannya dan Namjoon yang masih melekat di jarinya. Dulu sebelum mereka menikah, Seokjin adalah pihak yang bersikeras membeli cincin untuk pernikahan mereka, dia sangat bersemangat memilih cincin sementara Namjoon hanya diam dan membiarkan Seokjin menariknya dari satu toko perhiasan ke toko perhiasan lainnya demi menemukan cincin yang tepat.

Namjoon juga tidak bereaksi tiap kali Seokjin bertanya cincin mana yang bagus. Cincin pernikahan mereka dibeli berdasarkan pilihan dan preferensi Seokjin, Namjoon tidak mengambil bagian sama sekali. Namjoon hanya menjalankan apapun permintaan Seokjin dan Seokjin baru sadar betapa tidak pedulinya Namjoon akan hubungan mereka sebelum mereka menikah.

Seokjin merasakan airmatanya mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, hal yang dilakukan Namjoon adalah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pasangan Seokjin dan juga menyatakan kepemilikannya atas Seokjin. Namjoon tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya apa yang Seokjin rasakan padanya bahkan hingga satu malam sebelum hari pernikahan mereka.

Namjoon bahkan tidak bertanya apakah Seokjin gugup atau tidak di hari pernikahan mereka.

Seokjin menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya ketika tangisnya pecah dan isakannya keluar tanpa terkontrol. Seokjin merasa sangat bodoh karena dia langsung menyetujui semua yang diajukan Namjoon tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, seandainya saja Seokjin memberikan waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengenal Namjoon, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Seokjin tidak akan mungkin menanggung semua beban ini seorang diri jika saja dia berpikir ulang mengenai Namjoon dan seluruh hal luar biasa yang ada di dalam diri pria itu.

Pandangan mata Seokjin kabur karena airmatanya tapi Seokjin masih bisa melihat kilau cincin pernikahannya di jarinya. Seokjin selalu sendiri sejak dulu, dia bahkan tidak memiliki satupun mantan kekasih ataupun teman kencan, dan sebagai seorang gadis biasa, Seokjin selalu memimpikan kehidupannya nanti ketika dia akhirnya memiliki pasangan dan apa yang dialaminya sekarang jelas bukan sesuatu yang dibayangkannya.

Seokjin bukan seorang yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi dan mengharapkan kesempurnaan dalam kehidupannya, tapi Seokjin selalu berharap siapapun yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangannya akan benar-benar mencintainya dan menjaga Seokjin selamanya.

Apapun yang saat ini dihadapinya jelas bukan sesuatu yang diimpikannya.

Bahkan mungkin Namjoon juga bukan sosok yang diharapkannya.

Seokjin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya ketika tangisannya semakin keras. Dia merasa sangat sesak dengan semua yang dihadapinya saat ini, Seokjin terisak hebat dan berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya agar orang tuanya yang berada di rumah tidak mendengarnya saat menangis.

Seokjin tidak mau memberikan beban pikiran tambahan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Airmatanya keluar semakin tidak terkontrol saat Seokjin mengingat bagaimana Namjoon tersenyum tipis tiap kali Seokjin bercerita panjang lebar dengan semangat, bagaimana suara pria itu saat memanggilnya, bagaimana lengan pria itu memeluknya dan memberikan Seokjin sebuah perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, bagaimana rasa bibir Namjoon ketika menciumnya, dan juga panggilan manis dari Namjoon yang diberikan padanya.

Seokjin mengingat semua perlakuan Namjoon padanya dan itu justru membuatnya semakin sakit saat ingatan mengenai senyum lebar Namjoon saat berbicara dengan Jungkook kembali terbayang. Namjoon memang banyak berinteraksi dengannya, tapi dalam semua interaksi itu, Namjoon tidak pernah terlihat sangat ceria seperti saat dia berinteraksi dengan Jungkook.

Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua tangannya yang berada di pangkuan, airmatanya menetes dan jatuh di atas cincin pernikahannya. Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana tetesan air itu membentur berlian di atas cincin dan mengalir ke bawah cincin. Seokjin menarik napas dalam kemudian melepas cincin itu dari jarinya.

Seokjin tidak mau memakai benda itu lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan deras masih mengguyur bagian hutan tempat kastil Taehyung berada, namun nampaknya hal itu jelas tidak menggangu Taehyung yang berdiri diam di tengah hutan bagian teritorinya walaupun hujan deras menghujani tubuhnya. Seluruh pakaian Taehyung basah kuyup, namun Taehyung tetap tidak bergerak, dia menundukkan kepalanya menatap tetesan air hujan yang menghantam tanah basah di bawah kakinya.

Sejak Seokjin pergi meninggalkan kastilnya, Taehyung rasa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Seokjin lagi. Seokjin sudah merasakan terlalu banyak konflik di sekitarnya karena dicintai oleh Alpha _pack_ dan juga pemimpin klan _vampire_ secara bersamaan.

Taehyung tahu jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia adalah sosok yang patut disalahkan karena Seokjin sudah diklaim oleh Namjoon lebih dulu. Seharusnya Taehyung mengerti dan mundur, namun dia tidak bisa karena dia sudah benar-benar menanti sosok pasangannya sejak sangat lama.

Taehyung tidak bisa mundur begitu saja setelah penantiannya selama puluhan tahun. Ketika dia melihat Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung sendiri tidak yakin apakah Seokjin benar-benar pasangannya, namun rasa hangat yang diterimanya ketika mencicipi darah Seokjin untuk pertama kali jelas fakta yang tidak terbantahkan.

Dia jatuh cinta di detik darah Seokjin menempel di lidahnya.

Taehyung tidak bisa mundur ketika dia tahu dia jatuh cinta dan menginginkan Seokjin sama seperti Namjoon menginginkan Seokjin. Taehyung tidak bisa merelakan Seokjin begitu saja.

Namun kali ini, nampaknya Taehyung tidak bisa lagi melakukan apapun. Seokjin sudah memilih dan kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan memilih Taehyung.

Taehyung akan mati.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar suara Yoongi memanggilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, "Aku tidak _mood_ untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, "Ya, tapi ini penting."

Taehyung melirik ke belakang untuk menatap Yoongi, "Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun saat ini." ujar Taehyung sebelum kemudian dia melesat pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang berdiri di tengah hujan.

Kaki Taehyung bergerak secara otomatis menyusuri hutan, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang berada di depannya, dia bergerak secara refleks menyusuri hutan dengan kecepatan luar biasa hingga dia akhirnya tiba di pinggir hutan, tepat di depan jalan yang akan membawanya ke kota.

Sebenarnya Taehyung sedang sangat tidak _mood_ untuk pergi ke kota dan bertemu manusia, tapi saat ini Taehyung butuh pengalih perhatian dan mungkin berburu satu atau dua manusia akan sedikit mencerahkan pikirannya. Taehyung berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kota dengan kondisi hujan deras, dia tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena saat itu yang ada di pikiran Taehyung adalah berburu kemudian pulang.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya kaki Taehyung menapak di trotoar dalam kota. Jalan yang dilaluinya sangat sepi karena hujan deras membuat jarak pandang menyempit dan sebagian besar orang jelas memilih untuk tinggal di rumah mereka yang hangat.

Kaki Taehyung terus bergerak menyusuri jalan, dia benar-benar tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun, nampaknya Taehyung tidak akan bisa berburu kali ini namun Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Seokjin.

Taehyung tersenyum miris saat teringat soal Seokjin, jika saja dia bukan pemimpin klan, maka pasti Taehyung sudah meminta Yoongi untuk memenggal kepalanya agar dia bisa mati dan akhirnya melupakan Seokjin dengan cepat dan tidak terjebak dalam perasaan menyesakkan yang berlarut-larut seperti ini.

"Oh, astaga!"

Taehyung mendengar suara pekikan seseorang, disusul dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa di jalan yang tergenang air dan basah, kemudian Taehyung tidak lagi merasakan hujaman rintik hujan di atas kepalanya karena seseorang memayungi tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara seorang gadis dan Taehyung berpikir mungkin dia akan menghisap darah gadis ini untuk melegakan perasaannya. Taehyung menarik napas dalam dan tertegun, dia mencium aroma yang sangat _familiar_.

"Tuan? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan akhirnya matanya bertatapan dengan mata biru yang memancarkan kekhawatiran dan berasal dari gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Taehyung tertegun saat melihat mata itu, dia menarik napas sekali lagi dan aroma yang berputar di sekelilingnya tidak berubah. Dia bisa merasakan aroma itu membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dan memberikan rasa hangat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _Tidak mungkin.._

Gadis ini bukan Seokjin, tapi kenapa dia memberikan perasaan yang sama seperti ketika Taehyung berada di sekitar Seokjin?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam lagi dan saat ini lingkungan di sekitar rumah Namjoon mulai gelap dan dihiasi cahaya lampu yang dipasang di seluruh rumah. Ini adalah malam selanjutnya sejak Seokjin pergi dari rumah meninggalkan Namjoon dan juga semuanya.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Seokjin pergi, sewaktu Hoseok mengatakan padanya bahwa Seokjin akan pergi dan membawa paspornya, Namjoon tidak bisa mencegahnya karena dia tahu ini semua terjadi karena salahnya. Namjoon memutuskan untuk duduk diam di rumahnya dan sama sekali tidak bergerak bahkan hingga saat ini.

Dia tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak tidur, dan jika saja Namjoon tidak memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa sebagai _werewolf_ dan juga sebagai Alpha, maka seharusnya saat ini dia sudah pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Namjoon menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia rasa Seokjin memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menentukan semuanya.

Namjoon mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun keputusan Seokjin namun sesungguhnya dia benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan Seokjin. Bahkan memikirkan Seokjin akan benar-benar meninggalkannya sudah benar-benar membuat Namjoon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sejak kepergian Seokjin, perasaan Namjoon selalu terasa tidak enak dan dia selalu merasakan sesak di dadanya. Namjoon tahu Seokjin juga terluka dan dia juga merasakan luka Seokjin, sementara dia sendiri terluka karena masalahnya dengan Seokjin. Namun Namjoon menahan perasaannya karena dia tidak mau membebani Seokjin dengan perasaannya. Mereka berbagi jiwa yang apabila salah satu merasakan sakit, maka yang lainnya akan ikut merasakannya.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin terluka karena rasa sakit di hatinya, namun dia tidak mau memberikan rasa sakit tambahan yang berasal dari luka di hatinya sendiri sehingga Namjoon berusaha kuat dengan tidak terlalu membebani perasaannya agar Seokjin tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang sudah dia rasakan.

Oleh karena itu sejak kepergian Seokjin, Namjoon memutuskan untuk diam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya walaupun rasanya dia bisa mendengar tangisan Seokjin dari dalam dirinya.

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ketika mendengar benda itu bergetar yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Namjoon hanya perlu sedetik untuk menyambar ponselnya setelah dia melihat Seokjin menghubunginya.

" _Namjoon.."_

Namjoon memejamkan matanya penuh perasaan lega saat akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara Seokjin lagi, "Seokjin.."

Seokjin diam dan Namjoon juga tidak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak berani mengatakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan akan membuat Seokjin terluka. Namjoon rasa penjelasan apapun tidak berarti saat ini.

Namjoon bisa mendengar Seokjin menarik napas dalam di seberang sana. _"Maafkan aku, Namjoon."_

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf, Seokjin." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, "Jangan merasa bersalah."

Namjoon mendapat jeda lainnya dan dia bisa mendengar Seokjin terisak, isakan Seokjin benar-benar membuat Namjoon merasa hatinya retak dan dia tidak sanggup mendengarnya.

" _Namjoon.."_ suara Seokjin terdengar tersendat, " _Bagaimana jika.. bagaimana jika aku pergi?"_

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak," bisiknya serak. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku."

Namjoon bisa mendengar Seokjin menangis dan sesungguhnya dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu sampai Seokjin mau mengucapkan sesuatu lagi.

" _Namjoon.."_

"Ya, Seokjin?"

Seokjin menarik napas dalam, _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata ikatan kita memang salah?"_

Namjoon menarik napas dalam dan membuka matanya, dan ketika dia melakukan itu, sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya. Namjoon menarik napas dan berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku.. aku akan membuatnya menjadi ikatan yang tepat. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi ikatan yang tepat, bagaimanapun caranya, karena aku yakin kau adalah pasanganku.." Namjoon terhenti karena dia hampir terisak, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "..karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Seokjin."

Seokjin tidak merespon apapun, dia hanya diam sampai akhirnya Namjoon bisa mendengar suara tarikan napas Seokjin. _"Bye, Namjoon.."_ bisik Seokjin sebelum kemudian dia memutus sambungan telepon.

Tepat ketika sambungan itu terputus, ponsel Namjoon terlepas dari tangannya dan Namjoon menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Namjoon tidak mau anggota _pack_ nya melihatnya. Anggota _pack_ nya tidak boleh melihat Alpha mereka menangis.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Sesuai judul partnya, aku berusaha menggambarkan gimana 'devastated'nya mereka karena tiap keputusan emang ada resikonya.

Tapi.. ada sedikit angin segar kok di sini, kalian pasti sadar. Hehehe

.

.

Oke, sampai ketemu lagi saat aku update!


	12. Part 11: Scrabble

**Eclipse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin (GS!)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Fantasy, AU, GS. NamJin with TaeJin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 11: Scrabble**

* * *

Seokjin duduk bersila di lantai dengan sebuah album foto yang terbuka di hadapannya. Siang ini dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa album-album foto lama karena dia benar-benar senggang dan sangat tidak memiliki kegiatan. Seokjin sedang malas keluar dan karena dia tidak tahu apa yang haru dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu, Seokjin memutuskan untuk memeriksa album foto lama.

Tangan Seokjin bergerak membalik lembaran album sementara tangan yang satunya memegang apel yang sesekali akan dia gigit. Seokjin membalik album foto masa kecilnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya yang berada dalam foto, terlihat bahagia dan polos.

Yah, siapa yang menyangka gadis kecil itu akan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang mengalami dilema hebat karena seorang _werewolf_ dan _vampire_?

"Seokjin,"

Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan dia melihat ibunya berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa.

"Ya, _Mom_?" ujar Seokjin, dia melihat ibunya berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan ikut duduk di lantai bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak pulang ke rumah?" tanya ibu Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, dia sudah menyiapkan alasan untuk pertanyaan ini. "Namjoon pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan dan aku tidak suka ditinggal sendiri di rumah." Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Dan karena aku tidak diizinkan ikut dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke sini."

Ibunya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala Seokjin, "Begitukah?"

Seokjin mengangguk, berusaha sekuatnya untuk memasang ekspresi meyakinkan agar ibunya percaya.

Ibu Seokjin tersenyum padanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu hanya bingung karena kau tiba-tiba datang tanpa menghubungi terlebih dahulu, kau bahkan tidak membawa barang-barang apapun selain dompet, ponsel, dan paspor."

Seokjin tertawa canggung, "Ah, itu karena aku masih punya barang-barangku di sini. Aku meninggalkan banyak pakaian ganti dan lain-lainnya di sini, jadi untuk apa merepotkan diri sendiri dengan membawa koper?"

"Yah, itu benar juga." Ibu Seokjin mengintip ke arah album di pangkuan Seokjin, "Kau memeriksa album foto lama?"

Seokjin menunduk menatap album foto di pangkuannya, "Uuh, ya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya bernostalgia sedikit." Dia membalik halaman album foto, "Oh, lihat! Ini foto saat aku bayi."

Seokjin melihat foto ibunya yang duduk dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan seorang bayi dalam pelukannya. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Ibu terlihat bahagia, itu pasti karena aku sangat cantik ketika lahir."

Ibu Seokjin tertawa mendengar penuturan Seokjin. "Yah, itu memang benar, kau sangat cantik. Mata birumu benar-benar membuat kami terpesona."

Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dia menggeser pandangannya ke arah foto di bawah foto tadi dan dia melihat foto ibunya lagi saat sedang menggendong bayi. Seokjin memperhatikan foto itu dan foto sebelumnya, Seokjin melihat ada yang berbeda dari kedua foto itu.

"Ibu,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa pakaian dan latar belakang kedua foto ini berbeda? Bukankah keduanya sama-sama foto saat aku baru lahir?" Seokjin mendekatkan album itu ke wajahnya dan memperhatikan tiap detail foto, di foto pertama ibunya terlihat memakai piyama rumah sakit berwarna merah muda polos dan di foto kedua ibunya memakai piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru muda lembut dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil di pakaiannya.

Kamar yang ditempati ibunya di foto pertama memiliki jendela besar di belakangnya sementara di foto kedua hanya ada jendela yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Selain itu di foto pertama Seokjin melihat boks bayi lain di belakang ibunya sementara di foto lain tidak ada boks bayi.

"Ibu?" panggil Seokjin lagi karena ibunya tidak menjawab.

Seokjin melihat ibunya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak sampai kemudian wanita itu menghela napas pelan. "Kedua foto ini berbeda karena.. ini memang diambil di dua rumah sakit yang berbeda.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Sehari setelah kau lahir, terjadi kebakaran besar di rumah sakit tempat kau dan Ibu dirawat. Semua pasien diungsikan keluar, namun banyak korban jiwa saat musibah itu terjadi." Ibu Seokjin menghela napas lagi, "Ada banyak korban dan salah satunya adalah.. adik kembarmu."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Adik kembarku?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah selesai berburu semalaman, kebiasan para _werewolf_ di malam bulan purnama adalah pergi berburu jantung manusia untuk dimakan, ritual perburuan yang hanya akan terjadi tiap malam bulan purnama dan hanya dilakukan satu kali. Namjoon membuka pintu rumahnya dan dia tertegun melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dalam rumahnya dan menatapnya.

Itu adalah _werewolf_ anaknya dengan Omega dalam _pack_ mereka, Jimin.

"Jimin?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis, " _Dad_ ," bisiknya.

Namjoon berjalan masuk lebih jauh, tidak biasanya Jimin mau pergi ke rumah utama. Sejak ibu Jimin meninggal kala melahirkan adiknya, Jimin tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi rumah utama. Walaupun Namjoon tiap pagi pergi mengunjungi makam Omega itu dan juga makam adik Jimin, Jimin tidak pernah muncul. Dia tidak mau bertemu Namjoon lagi dan Hoseok mengatakan pada Namjoon itu terjadi karena Jimin merasa sejak awal Namjoon memang tidak menginginkan Jimin dan ibunya.

Yah, Namjoon bisa mengerti kenapa Jimin berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Jimin?" Namjoon berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Jimin namun Jimin menggeleng dan membuat Namjoon berhenti melangkah menghampirinya.

Jimin menarik napas dalam, "Apa benar Seokjin pergi dari rumah ini?"

" _She's your mother_ , Jimin." ujar Namjoon memperingatkan, karena Jimin adalah keturunan Namjoon, maka secara otomatis Seokjin adalah ibunya, Namjoon tidak tahu apakah Seokjin mau menerima fakta itu atau tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Jimin menggigit lidahnya, dia menarik napas dalam. " _Okay_ , apakah Mama pergi?" Jimin tidak akan mau memanggil Seokjin ' _Mommy'_ karena begitulah dia memanggil ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya."

"Apakah itu karena aku? Apa dia tidak bisa menerima _Daddy_ sudah memiliki anak bahkan sebelum dia mengenalmu?" tanya Jimin dengan suara parau.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu alasannya."

"Dia pasti marah kan saat tahu bahwa _Daddy_ sudah memiliki Omega? Aku bisa merasakannya saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan, dia tidak tahu aku adalah _werewolf_ anak dari Omega itu dan _Daddy_ , tapi aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya." Jimin menarik napas dalam, "Dia pasti membenciku, kan?"

"Dia tidak akan membencimu." Namjoon berujar yakin.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia pantas membenciku, apalagi aku masih hidup dengan sehat di dunia ini."

"Jimin!" bentak Namjoon kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, "Kau adalah anakku dan itu tidak akan berubah. Ya, ibu dan adikmu memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini namun itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kau tetap anakku. Dan Seokjin tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?!" sentak Jimin balik.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, "Karena dia ibumu."

Jimin terdiam, dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kemudian menatap Namjoon marah. "Ibuku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." ujarnya kemudian Jimin berlari keluar dari rumah.

Jimin tidak tahu dia mau kemana, dia hanya berlari sekuatnya untuk menjauh dari Namjoon dan dari seluruh _pack_ nya. Ketika Jimin lahir, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, karena mereka tahu ayah dan ibunya menikah karena tekanan _pack_ , ayahnya belum menemukan pasangannya sementara Alpha sebelumnya ingin memberikan posisi itu pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya tidak punya pilihan, Jimin tahu itu.

Namun dia tidak bisa menahan amarah dalam dirinya ketika ayahnya tidak mempedulikan dia dan ibunya sama sekali dan justru semakin terobsesi mencari _Luna_ nya yang belum juga ditemukannya. Jimin tahu ibunya sakit ketika mengandung adiknya, Namjoon juga tahu itu, tapi dia hanya menugaskan seorang _werewolf_ untuk mengurus ibunya dan meminta _werewolf_ itu untuk memastikan ibu Jimin mendapatkan perawatan dokter.

Lalu akhirnya, ibu Jimin meninggal bersama adiknya, meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dunia itu.

Jimin tidak menyukai ayahnya dan menolak untuk tinggal di rumah utama bersama ayahnya. Jimin memilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya dan ibunya dulu, namun setiap kali Namjoon datang berkunjung karena dia pasti pergi ke makam ibunya dan adiknya tiap pagi, Jimin selalu pergi.

Jimin tidak lagi berbicara dengan Namjoon sejak hari itu, jika ada satu hal yang ingin disampaikan Namjoon padanya, maka itu harus melalui Hoseok. Hoseok akan pergi menemui Jimin dan menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan Namjoon padanya, dan hal terakhir yang disampaikan Namjoon adalah bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Seokjin dan dia mengundang Jimin untuk datang.

Ya, Jimin adalah satu-satunya anggota _pack_ selain Hoseok yang diundang ke pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Namun jelas saja Jimin menolak, dan itu membuat Hoseok memutuskan untuk tidak datang juga karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Jimin berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada sangat jauh di dalam hutan, dia berhadapan dengan padang rumput penuh bunga liar di depannya. Dahi Jimin berkerut saat dia tidak mengingat tempat semacam ini di wilayah Namjoon. Jimin menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, padang penuh bunga liar itu terlihat begitu indah namun juga begitu sepi dan dingin.

"Kalian para _werewolf_ harus belajar apa itu makna teritori. Jika kalian terus melanggar batas wilayah teritori seperti ini, jangan salahkan kami jika kami menyerang kalian."

Jimin berbalik dengan gerakan cepat saat mendengar suara di belakangnya dan dia melihat seorang pria dengan kulit sangat pucat berjalan menghampirinya yang masih mematung di pinggir padang bunga itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu menghela napas pelan, "Ini wilayah _vampire_ , bodoh." Dia memperhatikan Jimin dari atas ke bawah, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam _pack_ Namjoon, anggota baru?"

Jimin menggeleng, sejak dia lahir dia memang cenderung 'disembunyikan' dalam _pack_ dan tidak pernah pergi keluar wilayah _pack_. "T-tidak kok."

Pria berkulit pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Oya? Siapa namamu?"

Jimin terlihat semakin takut, dia tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman berhadapan dengan _vampire_ sebelumnya dan jika melihat dari betapa tenangnya _vampire_ ini berbicara dengan _werewolf_ sepertinya, Jimin bisa menduga bahwa dia masuk dalam jajaran _vampire_ yang tinggi.

Pria itu memasang wajah bosan padahal di hadapannya Jimin gemetar ketakutan. "Aku Yoongi, aku tangan kanan _Count Dracula_ , jika kau ingin tahu."

Jimin terkesiap dan wajahnya memucat.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi denganmu jika itu yang kau takutkan." Yoongi berujar tenang saat melihat Jimin semakin gemetar ketakutan di hadapannya, "Kau belum pernah bertemu _vampire_? Kenapa begitu tegang?"

Jimin berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya yang terasa seperti hilang, "Aku.. aku tidak pernah keluar wilayah _pack_."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, "Ah, wajar saja kau terlihat sangat tegang." Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Dengar, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melanggar teritori, maka aku akan membiarkanmu dan tidak membahas ini dengan Taehyung, kau bisa kembali ke _pack_ mu dan jangan pernah masuk ke wilayah territorial kami lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa kembali ke _pack_ mu jika berjalan lurus dari sana." Yoongi menuding ke satu arah, "Danau yang kau temui nanti adalah penanda wilayah _pack_ mu. Ketika kau masuk ke danau itu, itu sudah wilayah _pack_ mu dan anggota klanku tidak akan marah."

"Terima kasih.." bisik Jimin, dia berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk Yoongi namun sebelum dia pergi Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Yoongi lagi. "Namaku.. Jimin." bisiknya sebelum kemudian dia melesat pergi ke dalam hutan.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Tidak heran dia tidak pernah keluar dari _pack_ , dia terlalu polos." Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Yah, mungkin jika aku bertemu Seokjin atau Hoseok aku akan menanyakan soal anak itu pada mereka."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang restorannya untuk membuang sampah, restorannya sedang tidak terlalu ramai dan ayahnya ada di dalam jadi Jungkook rasa dia bisa keluar sebentar untuk membuang sampah yang mulai menumpuk di dalam. Jungkook menyeret plastik besar berisi sampah itu menuju kotak sampah besar di belakang restorannya, namun ketika Jungkook hendak membuka tutup kotak sampah itu dia terhenti saat menyadari seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya saat dia mengenali siapa pria itu. "Kau orang yang kehujanan kemarin, kan?"

Kemarin Jungkook tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pria itu saat dia berdiri di bawah hujan deras, tadinya Jungkook tidak mau menghampirinya karena dia takut, tapi pria itu terlihat sangat sedih dengan kepala tertunduk dan ketika Jungkook menghampirinya dia terkejut melihat betapa pucatnya orang itu.

Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun, setelah menatap Jungkook tanpa berbicara apapun selama beberapa menit _(yang jelas saja membuat Jungkook takut_ ), pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi pada Jungkook yang termangu di jalan karena ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena kemarin meninggalkanku di jalan?" Jungkook berujar main-main kemudian dia tertawa, dia menyeret kantung sampahnya lagi dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam kotak sampah namun sampahnya sangat berat dan Jungkook harus mengerahkan tenaganya.

Sebuah tangan mengambil alih plastik sampah itu dari Jungkook dan membantunya memasukkannya ke dalam kotak sampah. Jungkook melangkah mundur saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan dari pria itu, Jungkook memperhatikannya melemparkan kantung sampah dengan sangat santai dan setelahnya menutup kotak sampah itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Jungkook.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Aku Taehyung." ujarnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Jungkook melebarkan matanya, "Maaf soal kemarin, aku.. sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sedang sakit? Lalu kenapa malah diam di bawah hujan seperti itu?"

Taehyung mengatupkan mulutnya, "Uh.. maksudku.. aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Aah, aku mengerti. Aku juga sering _badmood_ tapi tidak sepertimu yang malah berdiam di bawah hujan." Jungkook tertawa, "Oh, aku harus kembali ke dalam, nanti ayahku curiga kenapa aku lama sekali di luar." Jungkook tersenyum ragu-ragu, "Kau mau masuk? Ayahku membuat _chocolate cake_ hari ini, mungkin bisa membantu memperbaiki _mood_?"

Jungkook melihat pria bernama Taehyung itu terlihat agak terkejut karena tawarannya tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Oh ya, bukan masalah." Taehyung menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Aku.. aku akan masuk dari pintu depan." ujar Taehyung seraya menunjuk ke arah jalan di belakangnya.

Jungkook terkikik, "Tentu saja, ayahku bisa marah kalau kau masuk dari pintu belakang."

Taehyung ikut tertawa pelan, "Ya.. benar."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Namamu Taehyung, kan? Aku Jungkook."

Senyuman Jungkook entah kenapa membuat Taehyung merasa sangat hangat, seolah jantungnya berdetak kembali dan mengisinya dengan kehidupan yang lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya. Padahal Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun selain itu, namun Taehyung sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia rela melakukan apapun agar dia tetap bisa melihat senyuman Jungkook.

Jungkook seperti menghisap seluruh dunia Taehyung dan membuatnya hanya fokus padanya.

Jungkook seolah memutar balikkan semua yang telah Taehyung lihat dan percayai selama ini menjadi sesuatu yang harusnya hanya terpusat padanya.

Taehyung masih tidak tahu siapa Jungkook dalam hidupnya, akan tetapi dia tahu Taehyung akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jungkook tetap berada di sekitarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin menghela napas pelan seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya, ibunya baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipercaya. Seokjin punya adik, bahkan itu bukan sekedar saudara biasa, itu saudara kembarnya, Seokjin dan adiknya berbagi kehidupan dalam satu rahim yang sama namun Seokjin tidak pernah mengetahui eksistensinya sampai hari ini.

Jika saja Seokjin tidak iseng melihat album-album lama, Seokjin yakin dia tidak akan tahu soal ini.

Seokjin tidak ingin menyalahkan ibunya karena memilih untuk menyembunyikan ini darinya, ibunya sendiri mengatakan bahwa kehilangan adik Seokjin memukul ayah dan ibunya dengan kuat sehingga mereka memilih untuk tidak lagi membicarakan soal adik Seokjin, walaupun tiap kali Seokjin berulang tahun, kedua orangtuanya akan membeli satu kue lainnya dan bernyanyi diam-diam untuk merayakan ulang tahun adik kembar Seokjin dan berdoa untuknya.

Tentunya mengetahui Seokjin memiliki adik kembar merupakan sesuatu yang tidak Seokjin duga, terlebih lagi adiknya bahkan sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum dia dan Seokjin saling menyapa.

Seokjin berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dan menghela napas pelan, dia mulai membayangkan seperti apa adik kembarnya jika memang dia masih hidup.

Apakah mereka adalah kembar identik?

Mungkinkah rambut adiknya lurus seperti Seokjin?

Mungkinkah matanya biru seperti Seokjin?

Seokjin tertegun saat pikiran soal matanya yang berwarna biru merasuki pikirannya, selama Seokjin hidup hanya satu kali dia pernah melihat seseorang dengan mata biru sepertinya, dan itu adalah Jungkook. Namun mata berwarna biru bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit ditemui dalam kehidupan, mungkin lain ceritanya jika Seokjin memiliki mata berwarna _magenta_ atau merah darah, tapi warna biru pada mata tidak terlalu jarang dan mencurigakan.

Seokjin berguling lagi dan pikirannya soal warna mata itu buyar begitu saja saat dia mendengar _bell_ pintu dari pintu depan rumahnya. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, orangtuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka pergi menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan teman ayahnya dan Seokjin memilih untuk tidak datang karena malas.

 _Bell_ itu terdengar lagi dan akhirnya Seokjin bergerak bangun, dia melangkah dengan malas-malasan menuju pintu depan, mungkin yang datang hanya pengantar paket atau semacamnya, jadi Seokjin hanya ingin membereskan urusan ini dengan cepat dan mungkin tidur sebentar.

Seokjin membuka pintu depan dengan sebuah tarikan keras dan matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Seokjin merasa napasnya tercekat, dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diri namun sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu tidak berubah.

"Seokjin.." bisik sosok itu akhirnya setelah beberapa detik mereka hanya saling bertatapan.

"Namjoon.." ujar Seokjin, masih tidak percaya kenapa suaminya tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya seperti ini.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hehehe, hallo~

Hanya tinggal beberapa part lagi menuju tamat. Hehehe

Sampai ketemu lagi saat aku update~


End file.
